The New Granger
by blondkellycrazy
Summary: CHAP 19 UP Hermione Granger has just found out she has a sister. Kelly is nothing like her. A plan soon falls out that concerns Hermione and Malfoy! This can't be happening. The entire magic world depends on the two people who treat each other like dirt
1. Look Who's Home

  
Chapter One- The Twin 

"What!" Hermione yelled at her parents.

"You have a twin sister and she's coming to live with us," her mother said, looking at the letter that had just arrived.

"But why didn't you tell me I had a twin? I mean that's something you should tell a person." she was screaming at them. They could tell she wasn't taking this news well.

"Well, can you tell me her name?" she had finally clamed down an hour later. She had been in her room staring at the picture of her twin that came with the letter. She looked nothing like her because unlike Hermione her twin had blond, shoulder length hair. She also showed her features better than Hermione could. The one thing that was similar about her was her eyes. They were the same chocolate color as hers and that was the only thing Hermione liked about her twin.

"Her name is Kelly," her mother told her.

"Is she nice?" Hermione figured that if she had to come she should at least know something about her.

"We don't know 'Mione, you'll just have to wait tell she gets here," her father had finished just as the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" She ran as fast as she could to the door and ripped it open to find a girl who resembled her father but had the features of her mother.

"Hello. I'm Hermione. Are you Kelly?"

"What's it to you?" Just then her parents came to the door.

"Mum, dad, it's great to see you again. I missed you so much!" She ran into their arms but then turned her head and gave Hermione a nasty look. Hermione knew from then on that she HATED Kelly.

"Where will she be staying?" Hermione acted like she was fine on the outside, but she was dieing on the inside.

"She will be staying in your room with you until we finish the room up in the attic," her mother said putting her arms around both of her daughters.

"'Mione, won't it be fun to have a sister at school with you?" her father had pulled Hermione into a hug along with Kelly and she couldn't ruin this moment, so she chose her words carefully,

"Sure dad, but I didn't know Kelly was a witch."

"Of course I am. That's why I came home, just to go to school with my sister." She had a fake smile on her face. She didn't fool Hermione for a minute.

Later that night after they had gotten into their beds, Hermione decided to write to Ginny. She knew that Ginny would tell everyone that if she came to the Burrow this year that she'd have to bring HER. Hermione knew that Ginny was the one person who understood her.  
  
_Dear Gin,  
How's your summer been? Mine was fine until I found out that I have a twin sister who's trying to steal my parent's hearts back. A letter comes by owl saying she was coming back. I wanted to ask where she'd been for the past 16 years. It makes me so mad!! And the worst part is we have to share a room until hers is finished. Anyway, about coming to the Burrow, if I come I have to bring KELLY. My parents said I had no choice. So I hope_ _your mum doesn't care because I miss you all terribly.  
Give everyone my love,  
Hermione  
P.S. write back as soon as possible_

Note

This is a short chapter, that I know but the next one should be up soon. Just in case you didn't know reviews help me get chapters out faster.


	2. Guess What? I Can't Make It

**Sorry I forgot the Disclaimer in the first chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or related characters**

Chapter Two- The Invite

_(Flashback to last night)_

_Dear Gin,  
How's your summer been? Mine was fine until I found out that I have a twin sister who's trying to steal my parent's hearts back. A letter comes by owl saying she was coming back. I want to ask where she'd been for the past 16 years. It makes me so mad!! And the worst part is we have to share a room until hers is finished. Anyway, about coming to the Burrow, if I come I have to bring Kelly. My parents said I had no choice. So I hope_ _your mum doesn't care because I miss you all terribly.  
Give everyone my love,  
Hermione  
P.S. write back as soon as possible_

She had felt better after writing to Ginny and to her luck the next morning Pig showed up with a letter from Ron.  
  
_'Mione,  
Can you come and stay at our house for the last two weeks of summer break? Hope your having a great summer!  
Ron  
_  
She read Ron's letter and then sent hers off with Pig. She then went downstairs to find she was the last to awake.  
"Morning," she said sleepily to all the members in the kitchen.  
"Good morning sweetheart. Sleep well?" Her mother was standing by the stove helping Kelly cook breakfast. She had insisted last night after dinner that she should cook breakfast. Hermione didn't really care much, but she felt like she was being pushed out of the picture even though her parents still noticed her.  
"Mum, can I go to the Burrow for the last two weeks of summer?" Kelly had just put eggs and bacon on the table and Hermione dug right into them. She had to admit they were good.  
"You would have to bring Kelly with you if you did, because I'm sure that you'll be going to Diagon Alley with them." She moved closer to her, "Why don't you ask Kelly if she wants to go."  
"I will mum."  
She got up and walked over to Kelly who was putting the dirty dishes in the sink.  
"Kelly would you like to go to the Burrow the last two weeks of summer?"  
"What's the Burrow?" Kelly looked at her like she was nuts.  
"It's my best friends house. I go at the end of summer and we talk and hang out for the last few weeks of freedom we have." She thought that was enough to say but wasn't sure.  
"Who's there when you go?" Kelly popped out another question for Hermione to have to answer.  
"Well, there's Ginny, Ron, and Harry. Fred and George might be there but most likely not. Not after last year," she told her laughing.  
After a few moments of what looked like her thinking she finally spoke again,  
"Well, it sounds like fun but I usually go to my friend's manor for the last few weeks of summer." Just as she finished talking an owl showed up at the window. Hermione had seen it at school before but didn't know whose it was.  
"I'd love to stay and chat but I just got a letter from my friend I was telling you about." She headed up to her attic room, which had just been finished that morning.  
Hermione turned back to her mother,  
"I don't think she wants to come. She said something about a friend's house and how she goes there."  
"Well, I guess you'll have to ask her if you can go too." Her mother was clearing the breakfast dishes from the table.  
Hermione started to protest the matter.  
"But mum, I haven't seen Harry, Ron or Ginny all summer. And I wanted to spend time with them before school started."  
"Well that's too bad. Now run upstairs and ask her," her mother told her and pointed upstairs.  
"Fine!" Hermione walked slowly out of the room and up the stairs. When she reached Kelly's room she took a deep breath before knocking on her door.  
"Who is it?" Kelly asked.  
"It's Hermione," she replied.  
Hermione heard a few rustling noises from inside before Kelly finally came to the door.  
"What do you want?" she barked at Hermione as soon as she opened the door.  
"I was wondering if I could go with you to your friends house to the last few weeks of break," she told her.  
Kelly thought for a moment and seemed to have made up her mind.  
"Well, let me owl him and ask him if he don't mind me bringing my sister along with me," she told Hermione.  
"He? I thought your friend was a girl, not a boy."  
"Of course my friends a guy. If he were a girl I would just she her in my dormitory at school. Duh!" Kelly told her in a matter-o-fact way.  
"Ok. Thanks Kelly. I think," Hermione mumbled heading out of the room.  
As soon as Hermione left her room, Kelly started to write her friend about having her sister come with her.  
  
_Dearest Draco,  
How have you been? I missed you terribly. It's just not the same without you around to cheer me up. Well anyways, I wrote you to ask if my sister could come with me when I go to your house in a few days. I think mother made her ask me. She said she wanted to go with her friends so I'm guessing she didn't change her mind, mother changed it for her. Write me back as soon as possible.  
With love always,  
Kelly  
_  
Hermione had a very rough night filled with random pieces of dreams. She kept waking up every hour wondering who Kelly's friend was. She had forgotten to ask her before she left the room. She knew it was someone who already went to Hogwarts but she had no clue whom. Hermione hoped it was someone who was nice, sweet and someone who was in the same house as her. That way she wouldn't have to take the time to get to know them.  
Kelly on the other hand was sleeping fine. She knew that she forgot to tell Hermione whom it was they would most likely be staying with and she also knew that Draco didn't get along well with Hermione or her friends. He had told her all about this girl at his school and how she caused him problems. Kelly had never told Draco that the girl he hated the most was her sister. She had known him too long to tell him the truth because she knew if he knew he would have turned away from her. That's why before she had met him she had changed her looks. Everything changed her looks, her attitude, even the way she acted.

**Note**

**I hope this chapter is longer and more to your liking. I still love reviews and I'll make you a deal. You read and review my story and in your review put the name of your story in there and I'll read and review it.**


	3. Long, Long Ago

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter and never will, sadly.

In this chapter you will find out where Kelly's been for the past 16 years.

_Nine years ago_

"_I think we should tell her," a hushed whisper said from behind the library door.  
There was a different voice talking now only this voice sounded worried and sad, almost like it was crying.  
_

"_No! If we tell her she'll want to go back home to her real parents. I just don't think I could stand that." Both of the people inside the room now turned and looked at the door that had just burst open.  
_

"_What?! You mean you're not my real parents?" Kelly was screaming at her parents, or whom she thought were her parents.  
_

_Even when she was seven she knew more then most ten year olds. Her so-called parents told her everything; if they were talking and she entered the room no matter what the topic she was included in the conversation. She liked it this way of course. This, however, was one thing she didn't want to walk in on.  
_

_John Moon was Cindy Granger's brother. He had married Laura Madley They had soon found out that Laura could not have any children and Cindy, feeling sorry for her brother, told him that she was pregnant with two twin girls that him and his wife could raise one of her girls.  
_

_They had to tell Kelly this story so many times before she finally believed that they were telling the truth. Kelly decided that she didn't want to go live with her real parents and in a few weeks she was glad she stayed.  
_

_They had moved into the magic world right down the street from a family called the Malfoys. Kelly was told by John and Laura to pretend that she was in fact their daughter and that she also was a pureblood witch. At the time, Kelly had no idea what she was getting herself into so she played along with the lie. But as soon as she met Draco Malfoy, though, it got a little bit harder to lie.  
Her "father" knew Lucius from their old school days, that was one of the reasons they had moved. The other was so that Hermione and Kelly could never meet. One day they had went over to the Malfoy Manor for dinner and that's when Kelly and Draco were first introduced.  
_

"_Lucius, Narcissa, I would like you to meet our daughter Kelly," John told them both as they were sitting having a drink in the library._

"_It's a pleasure to meet you young lady," Lucius cold, drawling voice filled the overly large room. _

"_John since you've introduced your daughter I would like you to meet my son, Draco." He finished, directing his hand toward a pair of large, oak doors. "Draco, get in here." The doors creaked open and in walked a very young, pale looking boy with dark, steel gray eyes and platinum blond hair. He was like no other boy Kelly had ever seen. He was definitely a boy you could never forget.  
_

_He walked toward everyone else in the center of the room, stopped right beside his father and held out his hand for Kelly to shake. Kelly heisted for a moment before returning the shake.  
_

"_Draco."  
_

"_Kelly. Nice to meet you."  
_

_Dinner went as planned; they sat, they ate, they talked, and they laughed. Then after dinner the adults went to the sitting room to have a few cups of tea. They let the children leave them for they had no reason to be there. They made their way up to Draco's room. Once there they sat down on his huge bed.  
_

"_So, what do you want to do?" Kelly asked Draco.  
_

"_I don't know."  
_

"_Want to play a game?"  
_

"_Ok. What game?" _

"_Hmmmâ€ how about we play house," Kelly told him. He seemed a bit confused about what this game was but Kelly explained the whole thing to him.  
_

"_Ok, let me get this straight. You're the mom and I'm the dad. Right?"  
_

"_Yep."  
_

"_So now what?"  
_

"_You are supposed to be at work and I'm home with the kids. So go out the door and count to 10," She held up ten fingers when she said this. "Then walk in the door say, 'I'm home' then walk over to me and kiss me." _

"_Are you sure?" Draco asked her as he was walking out the door.  
_

"_Yeah. That's how my mum and dad do it," she told him in a matter-of-a-fact way. _

"_Ok," from behind the door Kelly could hear Draco counting, "1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10.  
_

"_I'm home," He yelled as he walked over to Kelly who was pretending to hold a baby.  
_

_He bent down and she stood on her tiptoes to reach his lips. Their lips lightly brushed up against each other's. They took a step away from each other, surprised looks on both faces. Neither broke eye contact. They just stared back at each other. Then from downstairs Kelly heard her name being called. _

"_Kelly! Get down here. We're leaving," her father's voice rang up the stair and though the halls. She turned back to Draco and gave him a slight smile.  
_  
Kelly woke up to a tapping on the window. She looked and saw Draco's eagle owl. She climbed out of bed and walked over to let him in. She took the letter, told Darren to stick around and read the letter.  
  
_My Dear Kelly,  
I've been fine but it's just not the same without you running all over the house looking for something that's not there. Well I guess your sister can come but only if I still get to spend as much time with you as usual. Kind of funny that she didn't get to choose. Well see you in a few days,  
Draco  
_  
Kelly grabbed some clothes then headed to the bathroom before having to go down and find Hermione and tell her she could come too, while making sure she took off before she had time to ask her whom her friend is.

**Note:**

**I'd like to thank all my reveiwers and if you find anything wrong with thsi chapter just let me know. I still love reveiws and flames are ok, I guess.**

**sugerplum: Thanks sooo much for the reveiw. And i know what you mean about not knowing what to say.**

**katie: I took you advice and spaced the chapters out more. Thanks so much for telling me that's great. It's very nice of you.  
******

**Pure Sunshine: Thanks a bunch. And I hope that this chapter is interesting as well.**

**nicetuff: You didn't have to wait very long to find out where she's been. Thanks for the luck, I think I'm going to need it.**

****

**The next chapter is already all typed up and ready to go, but I think I'll wait till tomorrow to put it up.**


	4. Shocking Surprise

**Disclaimer: Does it look like it's mine? I didn't think so.**

**I'm not going to put up the next chapter till I have at least 10, yes count them, 10 reveiws.**

Chapter Four

The Shocking Surprise

Hermione was sitting at the kitchen table playing with her breakfast. After a sleepless night she was any thing but hungry. She had been up all night thinking about whom it was that she would have to spend two whole weeks with. Every time last night when she told herself it would all be fine, right before she drifted off to sleep her mind would jump to the worst thought, 'What if it was a Slytherin or worse what if it was Draco Malfoy.' She was lifted out of her thoughts as Kelly walked into the room.

"Good morning Kelly," her mum chimed to her.

"Morning," she replied with a yawn.

"Oh yeah, before I forget Hermione, I owled my friend and he said it was alright if you came with me to his house." Kelly had grabbed a piece of toast before sitting down next to Hermione.

"Errâ€. Ok thanks," Hermione said getting up to put her plate in the sink, "Could I ask you some thing though?"

Kelly hoped she wouldn't ask whose house they were going, but figuring she'd be smart she shoot back, "You just did."

Hermione was about to speak her mind but thought better of it. "Any way, when are we leaving?"

This was something Kelly didn't know yet. In the letter Draco said 'See you in a few days' but she wanted to surprise him, so she picked her own day.

"Tonight, around 7 o'clock." And with that she turned on her heal walking out of the kitchen, heading upstairs to her room to pack.

Hermione on the other hand went to find her mother to tell her that Kelly and her would be leaving that night, she was sure Kelly hadn't told her yet.

"Mum, can I talk to you?" 'Mione asked.

"Sure sweetheart," she said looking up from her magazine, "What do you need?

"Well, I wanted to tell you that Kelly and I would be leaving for her friends house around 7 o'clock tonight." She finished taking a seat next to her mother, laying her head on her shoulder.

Her mother had closed the magazine and was looking at her daughter. "I didn't realize you would be leaving so soon."

"Me either," with a sigh she stood up and walked over to the door, "Mum I think I'm going to go for a walk."

Her mother called after her, "Don't be gone to long."

"Don't worry," she called back, "I never planned to." She walked out into the warm summer air. The sun playing at her face, her hair bounced in light twisty curls on her shoulders as she walked, more like stomped, to the park down the road.

She always came here when she was feeling sad or low but never when she was mad and frustrated.

On the way to the park Hermione had managed to knock over a garbage can, run into a little kid, and almost get hit by a car while crossing the street to sit under her favorite tree. She always loved to lie down on the soft, green grass and look up into the sky. She always loved the sky.

She liked to get lost in the dreamy soft blue color of the sky. Also Hermione could never help but wish she could float on the cotton candy clouds. Just to make all her fears, tears, the madness, the craziness of the chaotic World just drift away.

Hermione woke up suddenly. She looked around not knowing where she was. She saw a playground in front of her and a pond to her right, then it hit her, she fell asleep under "Her" tree.

When she sat up she was looking into a pair of light blue eyes that reminded her of the sky. The eyes belonged to a boy with brown curly hair.

"I was starting to wonder when you would wake up Hermione," the curly haired boy told her.

"James? Is that you? I thought you would be at your Grand mum's house for the rest of the summer," Hermione was looking up at her next-door neighbor and one of her best friends.

"I couldn't stay with her any more. She just started to drive me nuts. I'd tell her something but she would always forget, so you can under stand why I came home early." James finished, grabbed Hermione's hand and pulled her to her feet.

"So," he said staring at his feet, "Who was the girl that answered your door, cause for a second I thought you changed your look," but he stopped mid sentence.

"I know. It's the eyes. They're the same color, and to answer you question she's my twin sister."

James could tell that there was something wrong between Hermione and her sister. After living next to her for 16 years he could tell when something was on her mind.

"So what's wrong with her?" James asked smiling.

"She's trying to steal my parents from me to have them just for her self."

"Where has she been for the last 17 years?"

"No clue. And that's bugs me the most. She sends a letter saying she's coming home and my parents welcome her with open arms."

They had been walking back to Hermione's house and didn't realize that they were standing in front of her door. It was 3:30 in the after noon already and Hermione still needed to pack to go with Kelly to god knows whose house.

"Well, I guess I'll see you later." James said starting to walk towards his house.

"No I won't see you later unless you mean next summer as later." Hermione told James in a matter-of-fact-way.

"What!?" James yelled, "Why are you leaving for school so early?" James knew Hermione was a witch only because he forced it out of her.

"I'm going with Kelly to her friends house for the last few weeks of summer." She told him sadness seemed to wash over her.

"Oh" was all James could master him self to while looking at the ground. "Well you wouldn't mind if I did this then, would you?" He finished leaning down to kiss her.

Hermione couldn't believe it. The thoughts of, _'Oh my gosh, I can't believe this is happening to me!' _Was all that was running though her head as she kissed him back? After a few moments they broke apart for air, never once breaking eye contact.

Hermione bottled up all her courage and gave James a 'Goodbye hug' before turning and walking into her house.

She walk, no practically ran to her room and when getting there collapsed onto her bed. Never wanting to get up again. She didn't think that James would think of her in the same way now, now things would just be a bit when awkward whenever they would be around each other.

Hermione didn't like that idea very much and she wasn't sure why she even kissed him back! It's not that she meant to but it just kind turned out that way. Hermione turned her head to face her clock. It now read 5:13 p.m. She only had a little bit of time left before she would be leaving and she still needed to pack! She started to freak out, running around her room throwing things she needed into her truck that lay at the foot of her bed. After she finished throwing things in it, she carefully took all of her stuff out laying it beside the trunk and started to fold things to put inside.

Checking things off the list inside her mind as she packed and then repacked her bags. She had everything she thought she needed. Turning once again to her clock that now read 5:57 p.m. She ran down the stairs to find everyone almost finished eating dinner.

"Why didn't somebody tell me we were eating?" Hermione asked in a frustrated voice.

Her mother looked up to see her daughter looking at her.

"Well" her mother started, "I was going to but when I came up to your room you were throwing clothing and things all over the room, so I didn't want to bother you. I did however make you a plate of food. It's in the microwave, just put it on for a couple of minutes then take it out and you can eat."

Kelly stood up and excused herself from the table then headed up to her room. She was already packed and ready to go so that wasn't the reason she had left the dinning room oh no, she had left so that Hermione couldn't talk to her and ask her questions about where they were going. Of course she would have to answer her questions if her parents were in the room because they would want to know too. In fact, she was surprised they hadn't asked her where they were going and this of course made her feel she had the upper hand.

She knew something the know-it-all as Draco always referred to her, that she didn't. She loved having the element of surprise on her side.

"This," She thought out loud, "Is going to be a very interesting night."

With that she grabbed her trunk down to the living room. When she got there Hermione was already waiting for her, ready to go.

"Of course." Kelly scoffed under her breath.

"Ok, the car should be here any minute to take us to the nearest place where we can then floo to his house." Kelly was telling Hermione just as the car drove up.

Hermione turned to her parents, gave them both great big hugs before grabbing her trunk and heading out the door. Kelly followed the suite before also heading out the door to the car which was much more like a limo.

"We'll see you two soon." Their mother and father called after them, and then waving them off before heading back inside.

As soon as they had left their street Kelly pretended to feel tiered while looking out the window. She of course was doing this so Hermione couldn't ask her any thing. After awhile of pretending she really fell asleep.

Hermione looked over and found Kelly asleep so she decided to take out her CD Player to make time pass by quickly. She was listening to her favorite singer and favorite song. The song was called Feel by Kelsey.

'_I want to feel your arms around me, holding me close, just listening to the sweet nothings you whisper in my ears. Standing here with you on the corner of Mary blue. It's 3 in the morning and we're staring up at the moon. Oh yeah. And from that moment on I knew you were the only one for me cause without you I feel like a no one. With you around I was always found loving you for always and beyond.' _

'_It feels like I'm in love with you. Do I tell you or do I just let you make the first move. Everyone around me seems to fade away.'_

'_It seems like their always asking me if I'm ok. I always say ya sure I'm fine. I day dream in class wondering when it will pass tell the time when I get to be with you once more.' _

'_But till then I still feel that I'm falling in love with you. Do I tell you or do I just let you make the first move. Everyone around me seems to fade away.'_

'_Finally the bell rings and I ran to you, you tell me to meet you this afternoon. I got a feeling inside that I can't hide. Ya sure fine my response to you.'_

'_And it feels like I'm in love with you. Do I tell you or do I just let you make the first move. Everyone around me seems to fade away as I'm walking to the park.'_

'_You're sitting there arms up in the air waving to me. I rush right over and fall onto you. You help me up, looking me straight in the eye. Then I love you is the only sound around.'_

'_And I feels like I'm in love with you. Do I tell you or do I just let you make the first move. Everyone around me seems to fade away, but you stay as I whisper back to you I love you too!'_

The song finished for the 7th time when the driverstopped the car. He walked around to the back door to hold it open for them.

"Miss Moon," he said taking her hand to help her out of the limo, "Miss Granger." Doing the same thing he did for Kelly. After both girls were out of the limo, the driver walked to the trunk to get the girls trunks.

"Have a good time at The Mal-"but quickly stopped because Kelly had stomped on his foot.

He keep the scream in while Kelly apologized.

"Quite sorry. I really should watch where I step."

Ben, the bellboy of the Inn they would floo from, came out to get their luggage.

"Here, take this," Kelly handed Hermione a piece of paper with the address they where going to.

Hermione took the paper and read out loud, "866 Silver Snake Lane"

"Yep that's the place."

"Hey isn't that the Mal-," but Ben was cut off by an evil glare from Kelly and an interruption.

"We would like to be going now," Kelly's voice rang through the Inn in a spooky manner.

Hermione almost screamed bloody murder when she heard a floorboard creak. They walked over to a very large fireplace and grabbed some floo powder, throw it into the fireplace yelling, "866 Silver Snake Lane." Kelly stepped inside first taking her trunk with her, Hermione followed right behind.

After all the spinning Hermione felt like she would be sick. Her feet landed flat on the ground and in front of her was a beautiful grand staircase and long wonderful halls that seemed to go on forever on her left and right. Kelly was standing next to her and also brought her out of her gaze.

"I have to go find my friend. I'll be right back," she called to Hermione as she headed up the staircase. When she reached the top, she headed to Draco's room and saw him sitting on his bed reading a book.

"Long time no see. Did you miss me?" Kelly was standing in his doorway when he looked up.

"Whâ€ Wheâ€ What? When did you get here?" Draco ran up to her and wrapped her in a great big hug.

"A few minuets ago. Now if you don't mind I'd like to breath." He let go of her and stepped back to look at her. She looked just like she did when she left.

"So, where's you're sister?" He asked looking out into the hall.

"Down stairs, lover boy. Why don't you go down there now and meet her. I'm going to go to the restroom before joining you two."

"Ok, see you down stairs." He walked out of the room toward the stairs.

Kelly on the other hand ran to her room, opened the walk in closet, climbed up the ladder behind the clothes that lead to the top shelf and then hide under a blanket.

"5-4-3-2-1" Then she heard screams she never wanted to hear. The words Granger and Malfoy could be heard all though the manner at the exact same time. Then the other one Kelly was waiting for came,

"Kelly Moon/Granger!" Shock the walls of the house. Kelly knew she was dead so she just held still not moving at all. The door to the closet opened.

"Kelly, I know you're in here! COME DOWN NOW!" Draco's voice bounced off the walls of the room making it sound louder.

"No! I'm not coming down." Kelly called down to them.

"You'd better," Hermione's voice could be heard now, "Unless you want me to kill him." She said pointing over to Malfoy.

"Like you could Granger." Hisdrawling voice replied back.

"Just stop. I'm coming down." Kelly crawled back down the ladder and stood before her best friend and her sister.

"I have a feeling I'm in trouble."

"Now what ever gave you that idea?" Hermione said sarcastically.

**Note:**

**I'd like to thank my cool, awsome reveiwer people.**

**Jess: thanks for the reveiw and I updated soon just for you.**

**Pure Sunshine: first thanks for reveiwing again, next I loved writing that part and the kewl part was it just came to me. It either that or hidin seek.**

****

**Reveiws make the world a better place so you know what to do.**

****


	5. She Can Sing

**Disclaimer- It's sad really that I don't own anything. But that's ok cause if I did you all would not be reading this awsome story now would you?**

**I know I said that I wouldn't update until I got 10 reviews, but I do love ya'll very much so I thought I'd put this up. Now I'm telling you right now it will be a little while before the next one is up. So enjoy it while you can.**

Chapter Five- The Voice

"How could you do that!? What were you thinking!?" Draco asked Kelly.

"I don't know," she mumbled

"I may not like you, but I think you would have enough sense to know that I don't like him," Hermione yelled.

"Yeah, I even told you that I hated that mudblood more than once." Draco told her.

"Well now I'm not the only one you have to call a mudblood. She is my sister and I'm sure she told you she was pure." Hermione scoffed out.

"Opps. I forgot about that. I'm sorry Draco, do you forgive me?" Kelly asked sweetly with a puppy dog pout on her face.

Draco thought for a moment before answering, "Of course I forgive you." Draco walked over to Kelly, put his hands on her waist and kissed her.

Hermione felt something in side of her tingle; was it jealousy or degust? She was sure it was degust but when Hermione told herself that she found herself wishing she could be in someone's arms having them kiss her.

They pulled apart a few moments later still looking into each other's eyes.

Kelly felt something she had felt so many times before. She felt like she did after she kissed a family member. Kelly had always liked Draco but it just felt weird to kiss him and have him hold her. She new that they could never be together and that's why she kissed him. It was all part of her plan, well it wasn't just her plan but it was her idea.

Draco felt the same way he did after that kiss as he did after every kiss. Kelly kissed the same as Pansy, Pansy kissed the same as Millicent, and Millicent kissed the same as every other girl.

Draco always paid attention when he kissed someone so he could see if there was someone who kissed different, but so far no luck.

"Draco!" Someone yelled from downstairs.

"Oh no, Draco it's your father." Kelly said to them both.

"Shit. Ok listen to me, both of you. Kelly, Hermione's going to be your cousin. She's going to school this year and she's going to Hogwarts this year to be with you," Hermione snorted. "As I was saying, you're a pure blood and you will use the last name Moon. And your new name is..." Draco said to Hermione rather fast.

"Mandy," Kelly chimed in.

"Why? Why do you have to change so much about me?" Hermione whinnied.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot," Kelly ran over to Hermione than pulled her into the bathroom. She ran back out to her bag, grabbed a small box and then turned to Draco.

"Go down. Give me at least half an hour." Kelly then ran back to the bathroom to Hermione.

Kelly sat the box on the counter then opened it. She took out three different bottles and sat them down. Then she put on the rubber gloves. Kelly picked up one of the bottles and twisted off the tip from the cap of Shimmering Color Developing Crème then she removed the cap completely.

Hermione sat and watched Kelly's every move. She couldn't see the box but she new what Kelly was doing; she was dying her hair. Hermione wasn't sure what color it was but if Kelly picked it out she knew she wouldn't like it.

Hermione looked over at Kelly. She had a finger over the top of the bottle and was shaking it.

"Ok," Kelly said to Hermione. "Hold still. This won't take long, I promise. Mandy."

"I'll never get used to that name." Hermione told Kelly.

While Kelly was busy trying to make sure she didn't miss a single piece of hair, Draco was down stairs sitting in his father's study.

"Father, did you need something?" He asked Lucius.

"Yes, when are you guests coming?"

Draco remembered what Kelly told him, about 30 minuets.

"In about in hour." Draco told his father.

"Fine. You my go, but I want to know when they arrive. Now go." He told his son.

"Yes father," Draco left the room then headed for the stairs.

"Kelly, shouldn't you be with Mandy?" He asked her trying to keep his voice down.

"She's got 25 minuets to wait before the dyes ready." Kelly told him. "Can I go get something to drink now?"

"Yes, go but try not to be seen. You can't show up for another hour." Draco told her.

"I'll be right back." She then headed down the stairs and down the hall to the kitchen.

Draco went to check on Hermione. He was about to walk in the bathroom when he heard something. It sounded like a ray-die-o or what ever those muggles called it.

'_I hear a voice inside my head, telling me to forget what you said, but my heart tells me the opposite thing.'_

He peaked his head inside and saw Hermione with her back to the door. Her hair was sitting on her head, and she was singing.

'_I can't make up my mind. My head tells me to let you go and my heart tells me to hang on to you, to hold you tight.' _

Draco couldn't believe his ears. He had never heard anyone sing like that before, not even a real band.

'_I'll listen to the fight that's inside my head and not forget the tarring of my heart as breaks apart. _

_I'm never gonna feel the same ever again.'_

She had lifted up her head a little and was singing full out now.

'_My head tells me to walk away to forget every thing you say, to just leave you be hind.' _

She had turned to look in the mirror. Draco could she her face, and he felt something inside of him.

_My heart tells me to hold on, can't forget these feeling anymore. _

_But as I sit and dream all I see is my mind telling me to let go and I see heart telling to hang on to you. I got no clue what I should do. _

He knew what that feeling was. He felt like he wanted to laugh. She had dye on her face and she was trying to keep her hair on top of her head.

_But I think that just this once I'm gonna tell my head to shut up._

Draco couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst out laughing and then fell to the floor; rolling on his back.

Hermione suddenly turned around on the side of the bathtub and then fell into the tub. At this Draco laughed harder.

"What's so...owww...funny?" Hermione asked standing up rubbing her bottom.

"Your...face." He burst out laughing once again.

"What?" Hermione turned to look at herself in the mirror. He was right she did look funny. She then also burst in to giggles and laughs.

Kelly had just walked in the room, a tray of drinks in her hands. She looked at the scene in front of her.

"What have you two been doing?" Kelly asked them, but all she got in return was more laughs.

**Note:**

**I would like to thank the two sweet people who did review the last chapter.**

**nicestuff- Thanks lots but I think that that is the longest chapter for a while but I can't remeber. You see my BETA reader has the 6th chapter wiht her on a floppy disk, so I'm not sure how long the next chapter is. Are you sure Kelly's evil?**

**katie- yes that was a very good part and do check back soon!**

**Now as I said it will be awhile before the next chapter. I'm waiting for my BETA to get off her lazy butt and go through it. So it would seem I am in need of a new BETA reader. If you want the job and are good at it than get put that in your review. By the way don't, I repeat, don't forget to review. **

**One more thing, all the songs in here are songs I wrote. I knew I was forgetting to tell ya'll something.**

**Love you always,**

**Blondkellycrazy a.k.a. Fatcow**


	6. Dinner Party

  
  
**Disclaimer- Still don't own it. Sniff.**

**I could not wait any longger for my beta to get ungrounded from the computer, so I'm very sorry if there are mistakes in this chapter. **

Chapter 6

After the giggles and laughs had finely died down, the hour was up. It was time for Kelly and Mandy to make their appearance in the dinning hall for dinner. Draco had made then both change about ten times before they were what he said "Suitable" for a dinner in the Malfoy home. Kelly had been to the Malfoy Manner many times before, but had never seen Draco make such a big deal about just one dinner.

"Lets go down now. We're already late," Draco snapped at the girls.

"We're only late because you made us change so many times." Kelly snapped right back.

Hermione then walked out of the room, she had a scowl on her face.

"I can't move, I hate my name, and...and I'm a...I'm a...I'm a blond!" Hermione screamed out.

"Shh," Draco and Kelly told her at the same time.

"Why..." Hermione was cut of.

"Shh."

They were standing in front of the closed dinning room door. Draco offered one arm to Kelly. He was about to walk in the door when Kelly elbowed him.

"Oww!" Draco mumbled out.

Kelly pointed over to where Hermione was standing.

Draco shock his head no. There was no way he

was going to touch Hermione.

"Do you want to make it look real or not?" Kelly whispered in his ear.

"Fine." Draco looked at his arm mumbled a sorry to it and hooked it around Hermione's arm.

Hermione jumped a little at the touch of Draco's arm. Her first thought was to yank her arm out of his, but couldn't because the doors in front of them had just opened.

The dinning hall big and beautiful. Hermione was sure that the entire Gryiffendore common room could fit inside. The table was long and could probably fit around fifty people. Delicious food filled almost the entire table. As Hermione looked to the seats she noticed that most of them were full of people.

'_They must be having a dinner party.'_ Hermione was pretty sure that she knew why they had to change so many times.

Most of the people looked very important. Hermione noticed the Minister Of Magic seated at the head of the table, right next to Mr. Malfoy.

"That prick." Hermione mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Draco had heard her say something but wasn't sure what it was.

"Nothing," she told him.

"Can we sit down now? I don't like people staring at me." Kelly said through gritted teeth.

"Sure." Draco led the two girls up to the head of the table. Three seats were empty. He pulled out Kelly's chair and helped her into it. He then pulled out Hermione's chair and sat down in his own. He made Hermione help herself into her own chair.

Hermione wasn't listening to what any one around her was talking about. She was too busy enjoying the wonderful food. It was just like the food at Hogwarts and that was Hermione's favorite food.

"So Draco, who are you guests?" his mother asked him.

"This as you already know is Kelly Moon," he said as he turned to Kelly. "And this is her cousin, Mandy Moon." He had now turned to Hermione.

"My, you two girls look a lot alike. The same hair except yours is curly and yours is straight. Your eyes, both of yours, are a very beautiful color." Narcissa told both girls while waiting for an answer as to why they looked the same.

"Well, um...we...um...I," Kelly was trying to say the right thing but was at a lost for words.

"It's because twin cousins run in our family. A very weird trait to pass on if you ask me." Hermione spoke up.

Draco and Kelly both turned to look at her. She had just lied and not messed it up or gave away that it was fake. Kelly made sure to ask her later how she came up with that lie.

Narcissa just nodded her head that she understood what she had said then turned to talk to the woman next to her.

Draco was very surprised that Hermione had been able to trick his mother. She had caught him every time he ever lied.

'_Of course, she'd have to know how to lie being friends with Potty and Weasel'_ he reminded himself.

Dinner was soon over and everyone had moved into a rather large ballroom. The soft sound of music was heard from the band playing in the corner of the room.

People were pairing off and dancing. Draco quickly grabbed Kelly's hand and dragged her out onto the dance floor. Hermione was left alone until a tall brown-haired boy asked her to dance. As they were dancing Hermione saw that her had the most beautiful blue eyes she had ever seen. They were even more beautiful then James's.

"So what's your name?" He asked her.

"It's Her...I mean Mandy. Mandy Moon." Hermione told him.

"I'm Jacob. Jacob Richard. My father owns a very exclusive business."

"What kind of business?" Hermione asked him mildly interested.

"It's Richard clothing line. You know fancy robes, expensive hats. That kind of thing." Jacob had just spun her around.

"I think I've heard of it, but I don't have any of the robes." Hermione was trying to remember what was the next step in the dance.

"Well, you may not be wearing the robes, but you are wearing one of the new, one-of-a-kind dresses." He told her as her rolled her back into his chest.

"Oh, well I would have known that if it was mine. You see I'm staying here for the rest of the summer and the Malfoy's son told me to wear it." Hermione explained to him.

"You mean Draco? He came in a few days ago saying he needed around twenty one-of-a-kind dresses for two lovely girls that would be staying at his manor. You should be happy, no one else has ever wore that dress and I'm glad because none of them would look as good as you do in it." Hermione blushed a deep red and was placed in a dip.

Jacobs face was slowly coming closer to hers. His lips met with hers and once again to her surprise she kissed back. She felt him slowly bringing her back up to a standing position.

"Un hum." Someone cleared their throat very loudly and Jacob and Hermione looked up to see who it was. Draco.

"What do you want Draco? Can't you see I'm busy?" Jacob snapped at him.

"Well, yes I see you are very busy but, I really do need that back." He said snatching Hermione out of his arms.

"You see the parties over and Mandy's cousin misses her." Draco walked off dragging Hermione behind him.

Hermione gave Jacob a quick wave before heading up stairs with Draco. Kelly was waiting for them at the top. Draco tossed Hermione at Kelly before stacking off to his room.

"What did you do?" Kelly asked Hermione when they were in their room.

"I didn't do anything. He's the one who ruined my kiss." Hermione yelled to Kelly for in the bathroom. Hermione slammed the door shut and waited for Kelly to go to sleep.

**Note:**

**Thanks for all your reveiws for the last chapter. The next chapter should be up by next weekend only if things don't get crazy this week at school. Reveiwing makes the world a better place.**

**Pure Sunshine- I loved your story. Awesome. I'm glad you liked the last chapter and hope you liked this one. You can be my new BETA if you want and I would love for you to be it. Send me a email at **

**katie- I told her and I told her. It was her falt she got kicked off the computer. I'm glad you love this story. By the way a beta is a person who reads over a story and fixes any errors it has.**

**nicetuff- don't feel bad Im not that great at spelling either.**

**DrummerGirL13- I'm really, really glad you like it.**

**Ok I would love it if you all checked out my other story, It was just a dream...A very bad dream and reviewed. Also Pure Sunshine's story The Masquerade.**


	7. Shh, It's A Library

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it.**

**I am sooo sorry that it took so long. I don't know what took me so long to write this chapter, I had it in my head but couldn't put it in words. Anyway thanks a lot for reading this and here it is.**

Chapter 7

That night Hermione tossed and turned in her sleep. She had finally given up after two hours of trying to fall asleep and headed off to the library. For once she was glad Malfoy had given her a tour of his manor.

Climbing out of bed, she slipped socks on her feet and tossed a robe over her nightclothes. Hermione tiptoed over to the door, she opened it and it gave off a loud squeaking noise. She quickly turned her head to Kelly's bed. Kelly hadn't moved or acted like she heard it at all. Hermione let out a sigh, and made her way to the library down the hall.

Pushing the grand doors open, Hermione could smell the scent that always made her day. Old, dusty volumes of books lined the wooden bookshelves on the walls. A large stone fireplace was on the left wall, fire burning inside. It set an eerie glow over the room. Green and silver plush chairs were set about the room. There was also on large couch placed in front of the fireplace.

Walking over to the dusty books Hermione scanned the titles until she found one that suited her, _The Rise And Fall Of The Wizarding World._

For once Hermione put down a book without finishing the whole thing. After the first ten chapters Hermione realized she had read this book in first year. She saw no point in reading it again, not when there were so many other books she could read.

Hermione placed the book back with the still dusty volumes. She noticed that the book looked different after it had been read. It wasn't as dusty as all the others around it were.

"Hum...I wonder," Hermione said out loud as she quickly scanned the shelves once more. She kept searching until she came to a book that seemed to be missing a whole lot of dust.

"Ha. Lets see what the people in this house like to read." She looked down at the title of the book confused. "_The Rules Of Being A Malfoy,_" Hermione read out loud. She plopped down on the sofa and grabbed the blanket off the back of the sofa.

"Rule Number 1_- _Always remember you are the purest of all purebloods left, and _never_ let anyone forget it. What dumb person made these unbelievably stupid rules?" She asked herself out loud.

"That would be my great, great, great, great, great, great grandfather," a cold voice said from the door.

Hermione quickly turned her head around and it collided with a very unhappy Draco's head.

"Watch it, mudblood or I'll..."

"Yes, yes I know. You will say you'll curse me and then threaten me again." Hermione replied with a voice as cold as ice.

"Yes that would be it...hey! How did you know what I was going to say? You aren't one of those muggle freaks who can read minds are you? Cause if you are you really have got to go." Draco had wide, wild eyes as he awaited Hermione's answer.

"No, you nimrod, I'm not a mind reader, but I would love to be. I read this book about them once and it really is amazing all the things they can do," Hermione kept blabbing on until Draco interrupted her.

"Okay, Granger way off topic." Malfoy told her with a smirk on his pale, pointed face.

Hermione's cheeks turned a light pink, which could clearly be seen by the fire. She quickly turned her head to hide it but it was too late. Malfoy had already seen her blush and burst out laughing.

"Knock it off Malfoy, besides this is a library and you're supposed to be quiet in a library." Hermione had a smirk that could beat any Malfoy's.

"I can be as loud as I want, first because this is MY library, and second because all the rooms in the Malfoy Manner have room silencing charms on them." Draco had moved to sit down on the couch and held his head in his hands.

"You know Granger, I guess all your brains are good for some thing." He was starring into the fire.

"Oh yeah, what's that?"

"Giving someone a head ache," Malfoy once again broke out in laughter.

"Ha, ha. You're such a comedian," sarcasm dipping over every word she had said.

"What's a conediamn? Probably something to do with you muggles," Draco huffed out.

Hermione just rolled her eyes at his tactics. "It's pronounced com-edi-an not con-ed-ia-mn. Well, do you want to know what it is or not?"

"Um...no. No I don't want to know what a cumadien is." He had just finished when he saw Hermione trying to hold in what looked like a laugh.

"What's so funny?" His voice boomed as he commanded her to tell him.

She just shook her head as if say nothings wrong, but she still hid her face from him. He was starting to get irritated so he commanded her to tell him again,

"What is so bloody funny Granger?"

Hermione turned to him, her face stern.

"If you must know, you still can't pronounce comedian. And don't you ever command me to do anything ever again!" With that Hermione stomped over to the library door, throw it open, and made her way back to her room.

Draco just sat there and stared at the back of a retreating Hermione. No one ever walked out on a Malfoy, no matter who you were, that was one of the worst things a person could do.

Walking over to the book that Hermione was reading, Draco flipped to the next page in the book. He took her place in front of the fire and thought of what he would do know.

Revenge, Revenge, and Revenge kept flashing in his eyes as he read the best ways to get back at Hermione.

**Note:**

**I hoped you all liked this chapter and I should have the next chapter up sometime next week. I was also thinking a few chapters later to skip ahead to when they're at Hogwarts but I want to know what you all think first. I am alos now doing email alert if you want a update of the net time I update. So just leave your email and I'll let you know.**

**sappjody- I'm glad you liked it and I am thinking of doing another story.**

**paprika90- I'm glad you think this story is da bomb. Thanks about the liking the plot, and he might show more hate for her in the next few chapters but soon he will start to warm up to her. I don't think that will happen full out untill they get to school.**

**Samster- GREAT QUESTION. They met one day when Draco's dad was out doing business and they got to talking. Glad you like it and keep reading.**

**katie- I'm glad I didn't wait either. I think you guys would have forgot all about me.**

**Luv2sk8e- Thanks and hope this was a quick update.**

**nicetuff-havn't read your story yet, but I will. I will even put it in writing. I, Blondkellycrazy, aka Kelsey, Will Here By Read nicestuff's story "What Happened?". And don't worry I've got loads of time. D**

**Pure Sunshine-Yay for being my new, kewl BETA reader. Claps 4 U. And I love that you loved it.**

**Let's give around of claps for Pure Sunshine Th ekewlest person ever and da bomb BETA reader of this story. Also read nicestuff's "What Happened?" and review both stories. Also I know that it's kind of short but I'm sorry. ,(**

**Love U always but have to go, being kicked off the computer.**


	8. Revenge Was Never So Sweet

**Disclaimer: Still it's not mine. maybe she'll give it to me for my birthday in 6 days.**

**It's late, unedited and I'm cold. Well not really but I'm soory that's it's a week late it's just that so much has been going on lately, so I never had time to write. It's here now and I'm hoping to have the next chapter out on the 31 of October only so I can have reviews for my birthday. **

Chapter 8

The next morning Hermione awoke before the birds. She found that she couldn't fall back asleep after her visit to the library. Throwing the light red sheet off her, Hermione made her way to the bathroom.

The day before Hermione hadn't really looked at the large bathroom at all. A large, deep, light green garden tub was set in the middle of the room. On one wall was a vanity, full of make up, hairbrushes and spray bottles of all shapes and colors. The other wall held a sliver shower, sink and a door leading to the toilets.

Hermione rushed a hot, steamy shower. Something on the vanity on the other side of the room had cot her attention. A small, red and white bottle sat in the middle of the vanity. Hermione didn't see that when she first walked into the bathroom.

Picking up the bottle, she read out loud, "Shear, Shine, And Devine. Use for Silky, Straight Hair," Hermione dumped some on her hand. It was a brownish type color. Applying it to her hair Hermione noticed that her hair did in fact, become a little straighter. Hermione grabbed the bottle and dumped it all over her blond hair. She smoothed it down and all of her hair was straight.

Rushing to finish up in the bathroom, Hermione pulled on some clothes not bothering to see what they were and hurried down to the dinning room.

The doors opened and all occupants of the table turned away from their breakfast to see who had entered the room.

Narcissa had let out a gasp, Kelly had her mouth wide open at the site, Lucius had a look on his face no one had ever seen before, the look of surprise, and Draco bust out laughing and hit the floor while rolling around.

Hermione had reached up to her hair and pulled it to where she could see it. It was still blonde and straight. She looked down at her clothes and they were normal, nothing that would make Draco laugh that much, and then she looked at her arms. At first glance they looked normal, but then they started to change to a jade green color.

Hermione let out a scream and turned to run out the door, but then changed her mind and bolted toward Draco. He looked up to see a mad, green-faced Hermione heading right at him. He let out a yell, much like the one he let out in first year when Professor Quirrell had ran into the Great Hall to tell Dumbledore about the Mountain Troll. He used him seeker reflexes and bolted up and run the other way around the table and out the door away from the mad Hermione.

"YOU GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW DRACO MALFOY! I SWERE I WILL HEX YOU UP AND DOWN!" Hermione quickly turned around and fallowed Draco out of the door.

"YOU CAN'T DO MAGIC OUT SIDE SCHOOL NITWIT! I THOUGHT YOU OF ALL PEOPLE WOULD KNOW THAT!" Draco was half way up the stairs when Hermione was at the bottom and Kelly was just coming out of the dinning room.

"I DON'T CARE! KILLING YOU WOULD MAKE ME THE HAPPYEST PERSON IN THE WORLD AND THEY'ED LET ME IN ANY WAY FOR GETTING RADE OF HOGWARTS BIGGEST PAIN IN THE ARSE!" Hermione was gaining on Malfoy and he knew it. He ran into the first room with an unlocked door he could find and prayed it had a lock on it.

Hermione reached the door just as Draco closed it. He had found a door with a lock and just to make sure she couldn't get to him until she calmed down. Just then pounding and banging came from the door. Draco added to him last thought "a lot." He wasn't sure she would ever calm down. The only thing he thought she would ever bring down would be the door and soon at that.

He could see the hinges shake on the doorframe and the door move every time she hit it. He could also hear the faint sounds of Kelly trying to calm her down but it didn't sound like she was having any luck.

Ten minutes had passed like this, Draco hidden with in the room and Hermione out in the hall trying to get in. If he had known she had a tempter this bad he probably wouldn't have picked this as his revenge.

Flashback 

_Draco sat on the couch in library long after Hermione had left. He had read through most in the pages in "The Rules Of Being A Malfoy" and still couldn't find anything that he thought fit to her crime. _

_Every time he turned the pages of the book, he'd tell himself, "The next page will have it, the next page will have it." He was now down to the last page and time of saying that. Draco scanned the title of revenge and found it fit the perfect, stuck-up, bookworm Granger perfectly._

**The "Green" With Envy Potion**

**Makes all users turn a deep, jade green when they first see the maker of the potion. Must be applied to some sort of hair to work properly. **

_**Mix Together **_

_**3 Eyes Of Newt**_

_**¼ Wormwood**_

_**5 Chicken Lips**_

_**1 Pinch Of Asphodel**_

_**Stir together in a zigzag motion until it turns cauldron black. Pour into bottle and leave for victim to find.**_

_He had looked around his bathroom for a bottle that looked like something Kelly would own. It wasn't that hard as she had given him may things that she liked only so she could use them herself._

_Pulling out a drawer filled with things that looked like they belonged to a teenaged girl, Draco shifted the contents around as to find an empty bottle. He quickly found a small red and white one, which had a hair sleeking potion inside. He left a little inside so she would use most of the bottle._

_Draco waited until he found the right time. To his surprise it come early the next morning. He was walking down to breakfast when he heard the shower running in the girl's room. Peeking inside he saw Kelly asleep in her bed and Hermione's bed empty. He slipped into the bathroom, keeping his face turned away from the shower. _(That's right people he didn't look at her naked)

He set the bottle on the counter and slipped back out of the bathroom and the girl's room.

And that was how he found himself here, hiding out in a room. It was growing later and Draco was very glad he had ate a little breakfast because it was way pasted dinner and Hermione didn't seem to be giving up anytime soon as he could still hear her pounding at the door.

**Note(From me of corse)**

**Thanks to all of you who had loads of patinece and who love me enough not to forget 'bout me. I'd like to thank you kewl reviewer people who like my story enough to tell me so.**

**katie: I'm thinking I might not do that now onlly 'cause I got this awsome idea. Thanks for sticking around.**

**Cold-eyes-for-you: Thanks for updating_ 3_ times 'cause _3_ rocks. And I'm glad you like my story.**

**paprika90: There will be loads of tension kind of like this chapter 'cause we all know Hermione has a payback to give to someone. What do you mean any slips about who Hermione and Kelly really are? They really are twin sisters it's just that Hemrione and Draco need to learn to get along so the world is safe. **

**sassy-diva2004: Glad you like it and I hope the revenge Draco gave Hermione. And to think it was all because she walked away from him.**

**nicetuff: I'm glad I'm importent on someones list. And thanks about what you said about my writing style, I think it just seems that way because all the stuff about falling down and getting hurt and singing out loud and having someone laugh at you is because it happens to me all the time.**

**SaturnNeko: Just did and hope you like it.**

**darklighttogether: I'm glad you love it!**

**tom-felton -luver1-2-2: THanks**

**katie: Don't worry about being pushy, thanks to you this chapter is up only cause you gave me thta little push I need.**

**Ok I want about 500 reviews telling me to hurry up and get the next chapter out if it's not up by the 31. I mean it. I want you guys to tell me I need to hurry up or you'll hate me forever. Trust me it will work. I hope you all loved or liked this chapter.**

**And some food for thought-**

**What do you think Hermione's revenge on Draco will be? Winner gets next Chapter dedicated to them.**

**Review, Review, Review. It's as easy as 1-2-3.**

**Blondkellycrazy**


	9. What Do You Need It For?

**Diclaimer: Don't and never will own Harry Potter and Friends. But I have just figured ou tI do own Kelly. Go me, Go me.**

**It's late I know. But only one day this time. You see I was going to put it out yesterday but I got busy with my birthday so I couldn't. You all should be glad it's not five days late this time.**

Chapter 9

The next three days went by and nothing much happened. Malfoy would of course jump and hide in a room whenever Hermione came by. Draco hated this. He had never been afraid of a girl before, so why should he start now? There was one answer to that. Revenge. He had a feeling that she was planning something big to get him back for getting her, for what she did to him.

This was why Draco had asked his father to find and buy him Every Single Revenge book he could find. Draco wanted to make sure that he got a copy of every book so that he could get back at Hermione when she got revenge on him.

Kelly found Draco's hiding quite funny. So of course she took advantage of this and pretended to be Hermione just to watch him jump into the nearest room. Kelly also took notice of how Hermione was acting. She seemed to keep to herself and spent much of her time out doors, writing in some red and gold book.

Hermione thought highly of The Malfoy Manner but it just wasn't home or The Borrow. The laughter of people was very much missed and so was the absence of Ron and Harry. She missed the time they spent together before school started. That's why she had sent them an owl to tell them the day that Kelly, Malfoy, and her would be going to Diagon Alley. Just that one-day with them would make her so happy.

Of course Hermione hadn't forgot about what Draco did to her. That was what that red and gold book had in it. It wasn't just her dairy; it was the source of ALL of the stuff Hermione's ever pulled on anyone and ALL the stuff Hermione's ever had pulled on her.

Hermione had read through the whole book more times then she could count and yet still she couldn't find the right one for Malfoy. He had used a potion on her, that much she knew. But Hermione was going to do this one the old fashioned way; The Muggle Way.

The next morning Hermione walked into Kelly and hers bedroom and found Kelly running and throwing things all about the room.

"Kelly, what in the world are you doing?" Hermione ducked her head just in time to miss a flying shoe. It zoomed by and slammed into the hall wall. Hermione closed the door just in case someone decided to walk by when Kelly throw something out.

"I'm looking for the bag I have that has all my hair products." Kelly had just dumped out a rather large bag of clothes and things and was quickly looking it over.

"Why do you need it so bad?" Hermione was having hair bushes thrown her way this time. Hermione had thrown the brush back for Kelly to catch.

"Well, Draco was out of... Owwww!!" Kelly yelled with pain."

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Hermione yelled over Kelly's screaming.

"Owwww!!"

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!" Hermione was getting closer to Kelly when the door banged open and smacked Hermione right in the head. She fell to the ground with a plop.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING IN HERE?" Draco was standing at the door with a look of discussed on his face. He looked to his right and saw Kelly with her hand on her head feeling the new lump. He then looked left on saw Hermione laying on the floor. Draco looked at Hermione to the door and back to Hermione. Saying a fast sorry even thou she couldn't hear it Draco high-tailed it out of the girl's room.

Hermione woke up a few ten minutes later laying on her bed. Searching her brain for what happened, Hermione found she remembered Kelly throwing things, tossing her a hairbrush, her yelling in pain, the door opening, and a flash of platinum.

She quickly put the pieces together and it didn't take her long to find out why she was laying on her bed in the middle of the day. Malfoy. It was the only answer. But she really did love his timing as for she had the perfect idea on a way to get him back, GOOD.

**NOTE:**

**I know it was short but I felt there was much going on in this chapter that Hemrione's revenge on Draco could wait till next week. And don't worry it's not that far away. Also this revenge thing their doing will be done very soon and then romance, MAYBE. I'm really surprised I got ythis far with out one of them falling for the other.**

**Pure Sunshine- YES I did update and I'm glad.i was going to send this one to you to look over for me but I checked and checked and i think I got them all.An dhow was it confusing?**

**Bali- Thanks so much and hope you like this chapter too.**

**katie- Thanks and Kelly dyed Hermione's hair so Draco's dad wouldn't remeber who she was. Her hair will go back to normal when she gets to Hogwarts.And you might just be right about the hair.**

**mir- No not that kind of revenge**

**tom-felton -luver1-2-2- Thanks I updated just for you(Well not really but you can think that) And Draco just might fall for her, or not?**

**Shadowed Eternity- Thanks and I will check out your story.**

**nicetuff- Sorry didn't give you more, maybe next chapter but no no road kill.**

**paprika90- No I don't think the parents will ever find out and glad you liked it.**

**And Also I have a NEW STORY UP 'Hogwarts Differents' and also I should have another new story up soon also.**


	10. Stunning Shine Every Time

**Disclaimer: How Many Times Do I Have To Tell You? I Don't And Never Will Own Harry Potter.**

**Ok I'm sorry that it took so long for me to write this one chapter and I figured out why. I could never just sit down and write. So I'm sorry once again.**

**Oh you all have one person to thank for this chapter. (Coughnicestuffcough) So this chapter is for you.**

Chapter 10

Things in the house stayed quite the next day. Hermione decided she would wait one more day before getting Draco back for turning her green. The green had gone away by the next day and Hermione was glad. Green was not her color, well she wasn't sure if the green she was would be their color.

Draco seemed to take to making fun of Hermione when she did nothing to him the next day. It seemed to him that at three o'clock if she hadn't done anything to him that day that she wouldn't do anything to him later. So in other words Draco thought Hermione chickened out.

Kelly on the other hand, had watched Hermione mumble, cross out, and let out frustrated screams knew she was trying hard to figure out what to do to Draco. She also watched Draco go from fear to smirk in just one day. So Kelly decided to help Hermione out a little.

So yesterday Kelly took a hit in the head for Hermione to figure out get what she had to do. I mean after all, Hermione is her sister. Family first. Although she did feel awful about what she was doing to both Hermione and Draco but she knew it had to be done.

Hermione and Kelly were sitting in their room late that night. Kelly unable to sleep thinking about her plans and Hermione trying to find just what she needed, but having no luck.

"What in the world are you looking for?" Hermione seemed to be tossing things around in the bathroom looking for just the right thing.

"I'm looking for…well I'm not sure. If you'd help me than I could let you know what I'm looking for," she had sort of asked Kelly.

"If you don't know what you're looking for than how can I help you find what you have no idea what it is." Kelly was at the door to the bathroom watching Hermione read the names on bottles she had sitting on the floor.

Hermione thought that if she told Kelly what she was doing then she'd run off to tell Draco. So Hermione thought of a better way to get her answer.

"What is the best stuff in this house to make my hair look really great? You see I was just thinking how I could get more people to think of me as more then just a brain."

If Kelly hadn't known already what Hermione was going to do she did now. Thinking Draco would go nuts with this one she played along.

"So you say you want people to notice you. Well to really turn heads dye." Kelly watched Hermione's face change.

"Not that kind of die, this kind." She pulled a small box out, much like the one used on Hermione's hair at the moment.

"Oh, well can I have one of those for when school starts?" She saw Kelly digging through the colored boxes to find one.

"Here," She handed her a box. "Really not my color."

"Thanks I'm sure it will look great." Kelly turned to leave but Hermione's voice stopped her. "One more thing. How do you make your hair so shiny?"

"Well, my hair has always been this shiny but I think that this stuff will be what you need. And you're quite lucky; there are tons of bottles in all the bathrooms of the house. All Malfoy's use it. That's why they all look great. Well, have fun. 'Night." With that Kelly let the bathroom for her bed. As much as she wanted and needed sleep, none came as she still thought of her own task ahead of her.

Hermione on the other hand was anything but tried. She, being used to late night study sessions could go on as little of five hours of sleep and then do it all over again the next night.

Looking at the clock Hermione found she had as little as two hours to make this work and get her sleep. Quickly rushing through the directions Hermione got her plan into action.

Later that night, 12:57 to be precise Hermione was in bed ready to fall into the land of dreams. Her task for now was done and all would be fine the next morning, or so she hoped.

Light came through the curtains of Draco Malfoy's bedroom. With a groan and a pillow over his head he proceeded to fall back asleep. That is until a light knocking could be heard at the door.

Draco yelled for the person to come in and in walked a small house elf.

"M…master Dr…Draco, sir, here is yo…your days freshening up things, sir." The elf said in a very loud, high-pitched voice.

"Well, what the hell are you waiting for you dumb, useless thing? Put them in there and leave me be!" Draco yelled to the poor little elf as it put the things in the bathroom and ran as fast as it could far, far away from the morning grouch.

Being woken up, again, Draco forced his still tried body up and out of bed, dragging his feet all the way to the bathroom.

Hot, steamy water pour from a tap on the large garden tub in his bathroom. Out of another tap came big, soapy bubbles. Removing all articles of clothing on him, Draco sled down into the wonderfully warm water.

There he sat for the next hour just waiting until the water was too cold for his liking. Draco drained the garden tub then made his way over to a mirror and counter.

All things he'd use for the next few days sat in a pile on silver counter. A few towels, washcloths, toothpaste, and dozens on things to go into his perfect, blond hair.

Draco put the towels and washcloths away, then brushed his teeth. His hair, as always, was the last thing he did (only because it took the longest).

Draco combed it out and let it hang around his face. As he no longer slicked back his hair he through all gel products into the garbage leaving mouse and a few straitening and shiny make hair products left.

Draco moused his hair to his liking and then brought out a bottle from under the counter. Trying to put some on his hand, he found it was empty so he used the one the house elf had brought earlier.

Draco dumped over half the bottle onto his head of this stuff. This stuff was what all Malfoy's used in their hair. Stunning Shine Every Time was even in the Rules To Being A Malfoy. All Malfoy's must use it. So they all did.

Draco bushed the mouse into his hair then left the bathroom, not bothering to look at his hair again. For he thought after doing this for all of his life he knew he would look fine, or so he hoped.

**Note:**

**yay done. it only took 1 hour. so hope ya like it.**

**darklighttogether- thanks, yah sometimes i forget she's a blond, but she will go back to her right color.**

**paprika90- thanks for lookin at my other story. And hope you love what happens to Draco.**

**Slytherin ice princess-Updated for you and well everyone else and I'll read your story if I havn't already.**

**a person- Ok, fine you can think that if you want and you don't know me, no offence.**

**nicetuff- What's the RSPCA? Glad you like it and I'll read your story. I'll try to get chapters in quicker but I just couldn't think of what to write. Hope You like this chapter that's for you. And no you're not bitchingthat much. Not today anyway.**

**LiL AcE ViLLa- Glad you lke it and hope you like where it's headed.**

**padfoot-lover1- I updated hope you like.**

**blonde-brain- glad you like it, all of it. Yes I also like how Dracowas afraidof Hermione also hope I didn't take to long.**

**Done Ok next chapter we find out what Hermione did to Draco and I'm thinkin romance might happen soon. Whoops Shouldn't have said that, Should not have said that.**


	11. LIKE WOW!

**_Disclaimer: DoI really need to tell you all again?_**

**_HAHAHAHA left you all hanging last time. And because I felt so bad for it after words_**

**_I_** _**chose to give you this chapter a few days early. Hope you love it.**_

Chapter 11

It was something like ten o'clock that Draco made his first morning appearance in the hallway. He felt it was about time he graced the world with his presences.

Hermione was sitting in the dinning hall next to Kelly, who was across from Narcissa, who was next to an empty seat and her husband sat at the head of the table also next to her.

As Draco was making his way down the hall to the dinning hall some of the Malfoy Family portraits were starring at him unusually or so Draco thought. He just let it go as yet he still made his way to the dinning hall.

Mean while in the dinning hall the occupants were waiting for Draco to put in an appearance so they could start brunch. It was bad mannered to start any meal with out all members of the family unit, so that's why they were all eating when Hermione showed up the other morning. As she was not a member of the family she does not get waited for.

Draco was now to the base of the stairway in the entree hall. The same elf that had woke him up was transporting a load of towels up the stairs to the girls room. With one look at Draco the elf let out a small screech and the towels went soaring. Draco did not notice the elf so of course he didn't notice the towel laying on the floor in front of his feet.

Lucisses was growing annoyed of his heir. He had the right mind to start brunch without him, but his mind drifted back to that dim-witted book Rules To Being A Malfoy.

"Dense book," he muttered under his breath.

"Pardon? What was that dear?" Narcissa asked her spouse.

"Nothing." He went back to waiting for Draco to turn up.

In the front hall Draco kept walking toward the dinning hall not noticing what he was about to do. The small elf with its high voice tried to stop him but no luck. It was too late. The elf took off before anyone could see him.

Back in the hall, the members of the family and guests sat and waited, and waited and waited some more. Being hungry now, Lussices was about to tell the elves to being the food out, but him and the rest of the people at the table turned to hear a rather large crash come from the front hall.

Draco took two more steps forward, then another. On that third step, Draco's feet came flying out from underneath him. With a boom, crash, and oww, Draco saw his father, mother, and the girls.

All people in the dinning hall rushed out the door to see what had made so much noise. It also seemed a few elves had been in this part of the house had heard the racket and came to see what happened.

Draco looked up again after picking himself off the ground. All eyes were on him. Well, not really him as he took notice to. They all seemed to be looking at his hair.

All eyes were on Draco's head. Some elves were trying not to laugh while others were trying to keep the laughing ones quiet. Mr. And Mrs. Malfoy had all their eyes fixed on the boy in front of them. Kelly looked smugly over to Hermione to see her with a smile on her face.

Draco had had enough of this. He made his way to the nearest mirror in the hall. He stepped before it; eyes closed not wanting to see the site. Taking a large, deep breath, both eyes shoot open to see the hair on his head.

The rest of the people who'd came for the dinning hall watched him walk over to a mirror. Kelly and Hermione took notice that both his eyes were closed. They all watched as he took a large breath, then it was like someone had kicked him, Draco's eyes shoot open.

Draco had opened his eyes and yelled out like he was dieing. His hair was. It looked just like. No! It shouldn't look like that. He wasn't from THAT family. His hair looked just like all those disrespecting, wizarding world disgraces Weasley's hair.

Draco Malfoy was now the proud owner of Ginger hair.

**_NOTE:_**

**_Now how many of you saw it coming? Anyone? Well I hope noone knew. I wanted to surprize you all. I hope I did surprize at least a few of you. Anyway, thanks to my few reviewers who thought it would be nice to review my last chapter. Do forget you guys, the more review I get from you the more better, longer, and faster chapters you get from me. See, it's a win win situation._**

**_blonde-brain- close on your guess. I was thinking of like a color like that but then I saw HPATPOA and I thought his hair should be the Weasly's color._**

**_padfoot-lover1- Sorry 'bout that. I really didn't mean to. it just happend that way. Besides, it was my first one._**

**_Slytherin ice princess- Read your story, havn't reviewed it yet. Sorry. Hope you like his new hair._**

**_darklighttogether- Thank you. Thank you. Hope you also love his new hair._**

**_Nicetuff- Ohh, so thats what it is. I not sure if I am one or not. Hope I updated fast enough for ya. Enjoy._**

**_storyfreak- I updated. Hope your happy._**

**_There you have it. Hope it was to all your likings. And hope that all who stumble upon this ficdecide to review._**


	12. You hypocrite!

**Disclaimer: Do you not get it? I don't own Harry Potter! Now get off my back! No really. It hurts!**

**Don't kill me! I know, I know. Late again. I was just so busy last week it was poopy. Anyway I know this is like so short but I'm at work right now and this is not part of my job. So the next chapter up soon. I hope.**

Chapter 12

Draco was pulling at his once beautiful hair. There was no way it should be this color. Where had his lovely blond locks gone? What did he do to deserve this much pain? He would never know.

"Draco dear, what on earth did you do to your hair?" Narcissa asked her only son. He sighed before speaking.

"If I knew mother, don't you think I would be this surprised?"

"Don't speak to your mother in that tone boy!" Luises braked.

"You tell me how not to speak to my mother? You hypocrite! You speak to her like this all the time, and when she doesn't do what you what you curse her! To hell with you, you sorry excuse for a father!" Draco normally wouldn't talk to his father this way, but it just seemed like one of those mornings.

"Bite your toughn, you dreadful excuse for a son! I want you out! Take those two with you! Don't come back till you've learned to hold your tough and how to speak to your father!" He was pointing at the house door. He had the worst look on his face. He looked like he was about to blow up again.

Draco gave his father a cold stare and stomped off to his room to collect his things. Both girls followed behind, heads down. They now felt very bad. Hermione also felt bad for herself. For she now had to house Draco Malfoy. She had no idea what to do.

All teenagers packed in silents. About an hour later, they were packed and in the front hall. The limo driver was at the old building waiting for them.

Draco walked over to his mother, hugged her and whisphed something in her ear that sounded like 'sorry', he then turned and walked right past his father and into the fire place. Five small elves followed with all his belongings.

Right after getting to the small hotel, they jumped right in the limo. The ride was quiet as they drove to Hermione and Kelly's house. It seemed to take much longer to get there this time.

After what seemed forever, the car stopped in front of the small house. Hermione got out first, followed by Kelly, and then Draco. Yet still no words were spoken. Hermione was sure he would make some comment about her house but none came.

Hermione reached the front door to find it locked. Now what were they going to do?

**Note:**

**Sorry I don't have the time to answer all your reviews, I don't want to get in trouble. So thanks to all of you who reviewed. I love you all. Sorry so short once again. Review. Please. Oh and read my Christmas present to you all. It's called "The Christmas Skate" hope ya like it!**


	13. Too Many Questions

_**Disclaimer: Do I really need to tell you all again? I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER!**_

_**I don't think I'm late this time, I think I'm early. Yey. Anyway, not that long but not as short as last chapter. Oh and i need your help. **_

**Do you want Hermione, Kelly and Draco to stay at Hermione and Kelly's house or go to the Weasley's? I can't make up my mind so HELP!!! Tell me in a review!**

Chapter 13

Once again Hermione tried opening the door but it still stayed closed. She even tried the sliding glass door in the back but had no luck.

"Hermione Jane Granger! You're a little liar! And blond!" James head was sticking out his bed room window looking down to Hermione and the others.

"Don't you just love it? It would have been easier to do if she would learn to hold still!" Kelly told him.

"You said I wouldn't see you till next summer." James acted like he hadn't even heard Kelly. He also acted upset that Hermione lied to him when in fact he was very glad to have Hermione home so soon. The block just wasn't the same with out her.

"Now's not the time James. Do you still have the spare key over there?" Hermione shouted back to him.

"Maybe I do, and maybe I don't! Now what do I get if I do have it?" Kelly was thinking James was one horny little devil.

"Hmmm, let me think…how about I won't sock you in the face!" Draco was recalling back to when she hit him. It took him quite a few charms to make that mark disappear.

"Hey, you! Up there! You'll give her the damn key if you know what's good for you! I've been on the receiving end of one of those! Not the greatest place in the world to be!" Draco yelled up to him.

James saw the look of truth in Draco's voice and threw the key down to Hermione. She unlocked the door and was inside with Kelly when James called back to them again.

"Hey you! Down there! You'll stay out of that house if ya know what's good for ya!" James said almost the same thing Draco said to him just a moment before. "I've been in there when no parents are home! Not the greatest place in the world to be man!"

Draco looked inside to Hermione for an answer. Kelly looked at Hermione wondering what had happened when no one was home. Hermione just ignored the looks, and walked back out to talk to James.

"James?" She asked in a sweet voice, "We've been friends for a long time, right?"

"Yeah. So?"

"And you'd be any favor for me, right?"

"Depends. What kind of favor?"

"Well, I need you to let Draco stay at your house for now so that Kelly and I don't get in trouble."

"Hey! How would I get in trouble?"

"You live here now too you know."

"Ohh. I remember now. Continue on trying to make this work."

"Please James."

James looked down at the boy they called Draco. Looked too pale to belong in the sunlight if you asked him. James then looked at the pleading look on Hermione's face.

"Fine. But only till your parents get home."

"Thank you

"You owe me now, girl! Well, what are you waiting for man? Get up here!"

"Hey, you listen here. No one tells Draco Malfoy what to do! Not even my own father tells me what to do! So you'll do what I say and I won't make her sock you!"

Kelly rolled her eyes as Hermione looked at Kelly.

"How can you just stand there like that. What are you going to do if they don't get along? I know how James acts and you know how Draco acts. I can tell that they both seem to have the same kind of personality." Hermione seemed right but Kelly wouldn't ever say she did. That girl seemed to have brains after all, unlike Kelly thought.

"Well, if they do end up in a fight it's not like anything bad will happen. They will just end up a little bloody. No big deal." Kelly stated.

Both girls looked back out the door to see that the boys were now arguing with each other more than they were before.

"Think you're so special do you? Does you mommy tell you that everyday? Hey girl who looks just like Hermione! You should get this dumb arse a shirt that says 'My Mommy Thinks I'm Special' for his birthday. It would probably be the most particle thing anyone ever got him."

Draco's eyes flared, Kelly held back a laugh and Hermione's jaw dropped. She had never heard James be this rude before. Ever though as she thought about it, it wasn't like Hermione treated Draco any nicer than James was. Was this really how rude she was to him sometimes? Did he even deserve to be treated different than how she already acted towards him?

Kelly had never met anyone who had talked to Draco that way before. It really surprised her that this boy, a muggle at that, would talk to him like that. Kelly was sure Hermione talked about how much she disliked Draco to this James before. Did he always act like this or was he trying to impress someone?

Draco had never been more insulted in his life. Sure there were times that came close but never had anyone ever spoke to him in such a disrespectful way before. Was it true that not everyone knew who the Malfoy's were? Was that even possible?

_**Note:**_

_**Sorry if it's too short or if you think I took to long.**_

_**zach'sladyinwhite: Glad you like my plot. I'm so that you don't like my short chapter or the fact that I take too long to update but I, unlike some people, have a life. Writing isn't my life. I have school and I job that I do have to do. At least most of the time I tell you guys why stuff is late or short. Like last week. I was at work and I had loads of homework due the week before so I didn't have time to write. And I'm sorry that i am a disgrace to authors.**_

_**Nicetuff: thanks. You can tell me any time when I spell something wrong. My boyfriend tells me all the time. I've gotten used to it.**_

_**mixedgurltuja527: Oh nice to know I'm not the only one from MNI on here. And they have the temp. fourms up now. No you didn't miss anything. I don't know what happened. It a mystery I will answer some day.**_

_**blonde-brain: Happy late Christmas to you too and a Happy New Year! Hope I didn't take to long. And hope ya like it.**_

_**Karana Belle: Updated soon, I think. Hope you like it.**_

_**Happy New Year! Talk to You all Next Year!**_


	14. Trips and Falls

**_Disclaimer: Who haven't had to say one of these for a while. I still don't own Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, or Draco Malfoy. But as I just found out I do own Kelly Granger. So go me!_**

**_Okay just like I said I got ya'll your next chapter. But I do feel kind of bad about how I left you hanging for so long. Hope you like it._**

Chapter 14

Hermione had given up trying to get Draco and James to stop fighting. After ten minuets she had had enough. There was no reason for two teenaged boys to act this way. Finally Hermione told James she'd talk to him later, and she made Draco sit in the back yard under the cover until her parents came home an hour later.

"Hermione! Kelly! What in the world are you doing here? You can't tell me the school year went by that fast!" Cindy asked very surprised.

"Well, you see…" Hermione started.

"WHO IN THE WORLD ARE YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY YARD! AND WHY ARE YOU HERE! HERMIONE! KELLY! WHY IS THERE A BOY IN THE BACK YARD!" Joe yelled.

Kelly and Hermione looked at each other with terror then took off running to the back door.

Draco had stood up very quickly causing the chair to zoom backwards and run into his foot. Draco, moving forward, tripped over to leg of the chair, causing him to fall forward onto Joe. Joe then fell backwards onto the pavement. Being so tall, it was a long fall for Joe. Also being old…er Joe's back wasn't all that great anymore. A LOUD _crack _and an even louder yell was heard as all the ladies came out of the house.

Seeing her husband on the ground in pain, Cindy rushed to his side.

"Hermione! Call. Doctor Place. 911. NOW!" Hermione rushed back in to the phone. She deiced it would be better to call the hospital.

Back outside, Joe wasn't the only one down. It seemed that Draco cut his own leg on one of the old deck chairs.

"Hermione, you might want to tell those people that we have two people that need to come in. Not just one." Kelly called to Hermione.

"Why? Oh what happened to Malfoy?"

"His legs bleeding a lot."

Hermione made the call to the hospital and they sent an ambulance over at once.

A few hours later, at the hospital Draco's leg was being put in a cast, and Joe Malfoy was told that he'd be in the hospital a few more days.

On the way back home Hermione and Kelly told their mom the reason they were back and why they had Draco Malfoy with them.

"Well I'm sorry to hear about your fight with your father dear, but I don't have the time nor the patience to deal with any of you right now. So you kids are going to have to find another place to stay till school starts. Why don't you take Kelly and Draco to meet your friends Hermione?" Cindy asked her daughter.

"Mrs. Granger…" Draco started.

"Call me Cindy dear."

Okay, CINDY, which friends of Hermione's would you be talking about?"

"The one's with the really nice mother who never minds having my baby over."

"Mom, there might be a problem with that…"

"You mean the Weasley's? Yeah some nice mother they've got. Always yelling at her kids for one thing or another." Draco started laughing after he finished. Kelly quickly shoved her elbow into his side making him shut up.

Cindy looked over at her daughter with a look of wonder. Hermione just shook her head and looked back to the open road leading to their home.

Both Kelly and Hermione helped Draco hop his way into the house. He settled down on the couch and both him and Kelly were looking at Hermione.

"What are you doing?" Kelly asked puzzled as Hermione pulled powder from a jar on the mantel.

"Granger don't you go there. You know that nothing good can come from us all staying at the Weasley's house." The once proud Draco Malfoy pleaded with Hermione.

"Malfoy you heard what my mother said. We can't stay here. And besides you can't be Hogwarts best with out a plan." Hermione throw the powder into the fireplace saying 'The Burrow' very carefully and soon after much spinning, turning, and bumping Hermione found herself sprawled on the floor of The Burrow's living room.

Hearing a noise Mrs. Weasley came out of the kitchen to see what or who in this case had made so much noise.

"Oh dear Hermione it's so wonderful to see you! Ginny told me that I wouldn't be seeing you this summer. Gin…!"

"No shhh. Don't call anyone yet. I need a very big favor. And I need you to keep a secret." Hermione in a rush told Mrs. Weasley the rest of her needs and ideas.

"So I'll be by in half in hour and he'll show up in an hour. Now remember don't tell. They'd hate me if they knew." Hermione hugged Mrs. Weasley and left in the fireplace.

Hermione fell out of her own fireplace when she returned home. She stood up and started to clean herself off.

"Well?" Draco asked.

"Well what?"

"Well what's going on?"

"Well Kelly and I are leaving in less then half a hour and you'll be leaving in an hour."

"Why are we leaving earlier?"

"We are leaving earlier because…" And Hermione went on telling them why Kelly and her were leaving earlier and why Draco would be along later.

"Are you sure that will work? What if they find out it's him?" Kelly asked.

"I'm not sure about that. The plan in my head never didn't work. Oh well we don't have to worry if they don't find out." Hermione said rather quickly.

"So that's your plan? Ha you expect me to do that? Very funny Granger. Me do that. That'll be the day. Me do that. Man that makes me laugh." Draco started laughing so hard that tears started to form in his eyes.

"Well, that's too bad for you Malfoy. That's what we're doing and how we're doing it." Hermione smartly told him.

"Just shut up you two so we can get ready."

Both Hermione and Draco glared at Kelly and each other. This was going to be very hard for Malfoy to pull off. And what if the Weasley's did find out. Well all they could do was pry that Malfoy was a good actor.

**_NOTE:_**

**_Sorry about leaving you hanging at the end but I had to. And if you can tell me what the plan is then the next chapter is dedicated to you._**

_**padfoot-lover1- your welcome for the last chapter but I'm sorry i took so long for this one**_

_**Nicetuff- I know my spelling sucks...bad. yes I had a boyfriend and yes I got boy germs. But i like them.**_

_**Karana Belle- Yes James is really weird and yes that was very sad.**_

_**HOPS- Finnally another chapter. Sorry but no fight**_

_**darklighttogether- glad you liked it and I hope to**_

_**Rinoa- no more flirting with James sorry but I did make it so Ron would see Draco's hair**_

_**blonde-brain- Sorry I took so long**_

_**nilfheim- thanks...**_

_**T.A.F.FY-Rox92287- Hope you like it!**_

_**dancrchick- Yes I am hope you like it and thanks for reminding me that I needed to. I kind of forgot all about my story.**_

_**Peace Out Ya'll**_


	15. When People Fall Out Of Fireplaces

**_Hope you people are now happy. I updated twice over spring break and I'm almost finished with chapter 16. Also just so you all know I got read of the chapters that were notes of why I had no chapters for you. So that's why the chapter numbers are different. _**

**_Also I wrote the first chapter to a story but I want to know if you guys would want to read it. I'd start it as a story, but A LOT of songs are involved (like around 60!) And I don't want to find all the lyrics if nobody wants to read it. So it will be the next chapter after this one. Please tell me what you think._**

Chapter 15

CRASH!

BANG!

BOOM!

Two very dusty, dirty teenaged girls laid flat on their faces on the Weasley's living room floor. Their bags were laying all about the floor and Kelly's school chest lay on top of her.

"WHAT IN BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" Ron yelled from up the stairs.

"RONALD WEASLEY YOU WATCH YOUR MOUTH OR I'LL WASH IT OUT WITH SOAP! YOU UNDERSTAND ME?" Mrs. Weasley yelled to her son.

"Yes mother."

Harry and Ron ran down the stairs to see what had made so much noise.

"Harry, who are they?" Ron asked staring at the two beautiful looking girls lying on the floor.

"It doesn't matter who they are little Ronald." Fred said walking by them.

"And why not?"

"'Cause their here for us." George replied helping Kelly with her trunk.

"Boys just shut your mouths and help Kelly and Hermione with their bags."

"HERMIONE!" Ron and Harry yelled at the same time now rushing to help their best friend up off the ground.

"Wow, 'Mione you look different. Did you get taller?" Ron asked looking her over.

"What? No…I don't think so…"

"Did you get shorter then?" Harry asked her, also looking her over.

"No. I didn't get shorter."

Just then Ginny came running into the room from outside. She ran and gave Hermione a great big hug.

"Hermione. Oh I missed you. What are you doing here? And what did you do to your hair? It looks great! Can you do it to mine?" Ginny said this all very fast.

"Oh!" Came from the boys.

"So that's what's different about you." Ron said.

"Who's she, if you don't mind me asking." Harry whispered quietly in Hermione's ear.

"Why she's…"

"My angle…"

"That fell…"

"From…"

"The…"

"Sky." Fred and George finished at the same time.

"Wow, that is so cool. How'd you guys learn to do that? And can you teach me and 'Mione how?" Kelly asked the twins excitedly.

"My gosh Fred it's another 'Mione." Exclaimed George.

"Right you are brother, right you are."

"Um…Everybody this is my twin sister Kelly. Kelly this is everybody." Kelly waved to everyone as her greeting.

"Hi it's so nice to meet you. I'm Ginny."

"Nice to meet you Ginny."

"I'm Harry."

"Hello."

"I'm Fred and he's George but you can call us Gred and Feorge for all we care."

"Well, it's very interesting to meet the two of you…I think." Both twins just smiled and started to take the girls belongings upstairs to Ginny's room.

"And I'm Ron." Ron's ears turned pink when Kelly turned to look at him.

"Hello Ron. It's nice to meet you." Kelly put out her hand for Ron to shake.

"Yep. What you said." Ron's ears turned a very cute dark pink as Kelly laughed.

"You're funny."

"I try." That just made Kelly laugh even harder.

"Hermione could you bring your sister in here so I can meet her?" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen.

"Coming Mrs. Weasley!" The girls with the rest of everybody in the living room came round the corner into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was slaving over a hot wand to make a big dinner.

"Oh dear you two look so alike. Just like my two boys. Now lets see. This one's our Hermione. So this one must be Kelly, right?"

"Yep," the two girls replied at once.

"Mrs. Weasley, could you do me a favor and put my hair back to its real color?" Hermione asked her.

"Why of course dear." Mrs. Weasley took her wand away from cooking and put Hermione's hair back to it's regular color.

"There. That's much better." Hermione said happily looking down at her hair.

"OH DAMN!" A person yelled from the living room.

Everybody went to the living room to see yet another person lying on the floor.

"Oh who is it this time?" Asked Ron angrily.

"Could someone please help a cousin up?" Ask the boy from the floor.

Ron and Harry went forward to help the unknown person off the floor.

"Oh that's right!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the back of the group. Heads turned to look at her. "Your cousin…Timmy broke his leg and his parents left town so I said he could stay with us."

"Hey ya'll." Said Draco…I mean Timmy.


	16. Welcome To The Weasley's

**_Disclaimer: No, I don't own it. I do own Kelly. And thaat's only 'cause I said so._**

**_Yes, I know. You all hate me. I took a really long time and I'm very sorry. I should have the next chapter up soon. And I mean it this time._**

Chapter 16

"You seem familiar. Have we meet before?" Ron asked looking very hard at Draco.

"Maybe at family get togethers." Draco suggested.

"Yeah maybe." Ron trailed off looking harder at Draco.

"If you don't mind me saying, R…Ro…RON, could you please stop staring at me." Draco turned his head toward Kelly and Hermione and pretended to gag for having to say Ron's name.

Draco looked around the room at all the people he hated so much. He just didn't know how much longer he could go one pretending to be nice to these people. He just got here and already they were driving him nuts.

He looked up to see Ginny's face right in front of his. He jumped back fast in surprise and landed on his bad leg making him yell out in pain.

"Oh dear, boys why don't you help Timmy upstairs to one of your boys rooms so he can relax and maybe take a nap before dinner." Mrs. Weasley said to Harry and Ron.

The boys nodded as they put Draco's arms over their shoulders and began to take him up the tall, winding stairs. Draco turned his head around to Hermione and Kelly who were carrying his things up with them. Both girls saw him smirk his famous smirk before turning back around.

'These two bozos are finally doing the job they were born to do. Serve me.' Draco thought about how easy it was going to be to get not just these two but the entire house to do exactly what he wanted when he wanted.

"Hey Tim, Timmy, TIMMY!" That finally got Draco's attention. "Who do you want to stay with? Us or Fred and George?"

"Uh how about I stay with you two. You seem like FUN guys," Draco wanted to throw up. He had to put up this act for another week, and then he'd be home free.

"Here we are." Ron pushed open his bedroom door and turned sideways so they could all get in easily.

Draco's nose scrunched up at the site of Ron's so called room. The walls were orange and had posters all over. His old bed sheets looked dirty and unwashed. On the floor clothes lay every part of the wood floor on one half of the room.

The other half was nice and neat. The bed was neatly made, the dresser was organized so all the drawers were closed and no clothes stuck out.

There was one more bed in the room. It had ugly sheets on it and was pushed up against the closet. There was hardly any room at all in the room with the two beds, so with the three of them there was only a small amount of walking space.

"Wow, nice um room Weasel…I mean Ron."

"Thanks. I decorated it myself." Ron had a proud look on his face as he looked around his um… beautiful room.

"Now if you two back there would put my things over here, good job. If you please I'm tired and would like to nap so if you could all leave." Draco said while shooing them out the door with his hands.

"Hey, you Timmy guy! This is my room and we'll clear out when we bloody hell feel like it!" Ron's face started to turn red.

Kelly started to giggle again. Ron's red swings were too funny for her to handle.

"RONALED WEASLEY YOU WATCH THAT MOUTH OF YOURS! I'M SO TRIED OF HAVING TO TELL YOU THAT! NOW GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!" Mrs. Weasley yelled at Ron from downstairs.

Ron turned dark red again and started to head out the door.

"Come on guys," Hermione said to the others as they left Draco to his nap.

"Well, this should be an easy week." Draco said while once more looking around the room. He might just have to change his mind about what room he stayed in. He wasn't sure how much longer he could put up with Ron's orange room.

Sitting down on what looked like his bed, Draco realized just how tired he really was. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was out like a light.

"Whatdoyouwant?" Draco tiredly mumbled out as he felt someone pushing him.

"It's time for dinner Timmy. Do you want any?" Ginny was the one who was pushing him awake. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking down on him.

"Um…Yeah, I would like something to eat." He sat up and slowly started to get off the bed. Ginny helped him to him feet and slow started to help him down the stairs.

They only got a little ways down when Fred and George came out of their room. Seeing their sister having problems they offered help.

"We'll take it from here little sister. You go on down to dinner." Ginny thanked the two and rushed down the stairs.

"Ready Fred?"

"Ready George." Both boys lifted their wands and pointed them at Draco.

"Wingardium Leviosa." They both said at the same time. Draco started to lift off the ground. His eyes got big.

"What do you two nutters think your doing?" He yelled in panic.

"Why, Timmy old boy, we're helping you down to dinner.

"I liked it better when she helped. At least she didn't try to kill me."

They had reached the bottom of the stairs and after Draco's comment they two boys looked at each other nodded and moved their wands from Draco and he fell crashing down to the floor.

"You did that on propose!" Draco yelled at them. Fred and George turned away, pretending to not hear him, headed for the table.

"Just great." Draco muttered sarcastically under his breath. He, with great difficulty lifted himself off the floor.

Finally getting up, Draco made his way to the table. He sighed a huge mad sigh as he saw that the only seat open was next to Ron.

He sat and looked around. Mr. Weasley was at the head of one end of the table, Harry on his left Hermione on his right. Ginny was next to Hermione and next to her was Fred. Next to Harry sat Ron. Draco was not happy to be sitting next to Ron or to be sitting across from what was happening in front of him. Kelly was right between Fred and George. They kept whispering things in each other's ears and then laughing. The twins kept pointing to different people at the table. It was obvious that they were telling her some story about each person at the table.

The worst part was that she kept touching them on their arms. Draco was sure that later the two boys would be fighting over the girl.

**_Note From Me:_**

**__**

**_I hope this was good enough. It took me long enough. I'm sorry that i kept you all waiting so long but I was having very BIG problems and still are. But I figured you all hated me, so I thought I'd try to make you not hate me._**

****

**_As for reviews from you guys:_**

**_I usally thank you for your reviews, which I'm doing now, and write something back to each of you. Well, I'm to lazy to do that today. But thank you for all your reviews._**

**_As for the last chapter, I just wanted to know what you guys thought. I'm sorry I confused so many of you._**

_**End Note:**_

**_Thank you for reading me blab. I just had to. I missed it. Hope you liked this chapter._**

****

**_Kisses_**

**_Blondkellycrazy_**

****


	17. A Dinner of Thoughts

_Long wait, short chapter but don't worry 'cause I wrote two chapters just for ya'll!_

Chapter 17

Draco wasn't the only one to notice what was going on between Fred, George and Kelly. Ron kept looking up from his dinner to see the three of them flirting. It took all his willpower to not beat the snot put of them.

Ron had already taken a liking to Kelly. She seemed different then any other girl Ron had ever met and he couldn't over look the fact that she was beautiful. Her blond hair sat in a messy bun on her head; her bottom lip was slightly pink from her chewing on it. Her chocolate eyes danced as she laughed at what the twins had to say.

Ron couldn't help but smile when she threw her head back to keep from laughing out loud. He was in love. In love with a girl he knew nothing about. All he knew was that she was Hermione's twin sister and that for some unknown reason she had taken a liking to the twins. Maybe it was because she was a twin herself. But he'd most likely never know. Ron was pretty sure that when they got to Hogwarts that she wouldn't want to spend time with him. She'd be too busy hung out with people like her. Beautiful people.

Ron now had a mad angry look on his face and a painful look in his eyes. And Ginny saw it as her brother looked at the sight in front of him. She felt sorry for him. Ginny knew Ron had never really had any lucky when it came to girls. He was too stubborn for most girls and others were just afraid of his temper.

Harry looked over to see Ginny looking very hard at Ron. This was odd. The only girl was usually very wrapped up in a conversation with Hermione about now. But here she was looking at her brother and thinking. It was just too weird for Harry. He sort of smiled to himself as he looked at Ginny's face and how much she'd grow up over the years. Horror then came to his eyes. What if Ron found out that he was thinking about his sister as more than then his kid sister? He quickly looked around to see if anyone had seen him.

Draco laughed to himself as he looked to all the faces that sat at the table. Mr. Weasley was looking to his wife and smiling and she'd smile back at him then turn a little pink in the face. Fred and George had their eyes glued to Kelly who smiled lightly and looked around a little. This was something new. Kelly didn't like either twin. She would always do the same thing when she was with someone she didn't like. She wouldn't look them in the eyes. Her eyes instead were on a very angry looking Ron.

Draco laughed lightly as Ron's ears started to turn red. Turning away before he laughed harder, he saw Ginny looking with sadness at Ron. There was pain and concern in her eyes as she thought about her brother never having someone to call his own. Then there was Wonder Boy. His face was red and his eyes looked every where but Ginny. That almost did it for Draco. So Saint Potter liked the little Weasel. And none of the brothers knew about it. From that point right there, Draco deiced that he was very good at reading people. He was sure he could read almost anyone. So he put himself to the test. Looking down to the other end of the table, he spotted his test. Granger.

Her head was down over her food and that was where her eyes sat. Her face held no emotion. The only thing Draco saw was a pain struck Hermione. He wasn't sure why she was like that but he had a rough idea. And he would keep that rough idea to himself hoping he was right so he could bug her about it later.

Hermione sat quietly while eating her supper. Everyone else around her seemed to be too busy thinking about other things to notice her sadness. But she'd felt this why before, so this pain was nothing new. But there was something inside of her that was. A feeling deep down of something that she didn't have but wanted very much. She wasn't sure what that thing was but she hoped to find it soon so the emptiness inside of her would be gone.

Dinner finished with everyone feeling full to the brim. The teens headed upstairs to get some much-needed shuteye. The Borrow feel silent as midnight fell upon the tall house. Morning would soon be there to great them and make them rise and shine.


	18. Never Whisper In A Sleeping Person's Ear

Chapter 18

Morning came much to the boys in the orange room. Harry, Ron and Draco were fast asleep when Ginny and Hermione came to tell them that breakfast was ready and waiting for them to come and get it.

Ginny saw this as the perfect time to get back at the boys for all the things they had done to them on the past.

The girls quickly conversed before headed to Ron and Harry's beds. Ginny at Harry's, Hermione at Ron's. They bent they're heads down next to their ears.

"Bacon."

"Eggs."

"Toast, ham, hash browns, sausage." They repeated breakfast foods over and over again as the boys smiled and drooled in their sleep. Soon thou the girls became bored with breakfast foods and moved on to drinks.

"Apple juice."

"Ice cold milk."

"Warm hot chocolate."

"Tall glass of pink lemonade." Both boys moved around in their beds, as it seemed they needed o use the restroom. Both girls smiled as they thought of the perfect way to get them up. Ginny grabbed to glasses of water from the bathroom as the girls put the boy's hands in the freezing water.

"Ice cold water!" They two girls repeated over and over in the boy's ears.

Both Harry and Ron's eyes shot open at the same time as they jumped out of bed in their boxers and headed towards the bathroom.

The girls giggled as they heard the two of them fight over who got to go first. After the voices of Ron and faded away, both girls knew their fun was over and it was time for breakfast.

"Aren't you coming?" Ginny questioned a frozen Hermione.

"I'll be down in a few. I just need to wake up Timmy." She smiled warmly to Ginny as she turned and headed down the twisty stairs.

Slowly Hermione walked over to Draco's bed, being as quite as her feet would let her. She seated herself at the side of the bed as she sat and watched him sleep for just a moment.

He looked like a much nicer person when he was asleep like this. His now red hair fell right into his closed, tired eyes; his body looked at peace as it slowly rose up and down in a rhythmic pattern. She smiled to herself; Hermione decided that this was her favorite time to be around Draco Malfoy.

It caught her by surprise. She had a favorite time to around someone who had never shown any real sign of kindness to her in the entire six years they had known each other and she was almost sure that he would never have a favorite time to be around a person like her. Her eyes flashed of a deep sadness of feeling out of place over took her. But it quickly left as the smell of a well-cooked breakfast reached her hungry stomach.

Hermione leaned her head over Draco's, as his head was facing the wall. Gently pushing him, she felt him move only slightly. She sighed. Pushing him again, he moved a little more.

"Draco, Draco. Get up. It's time to eat." She had leaned a bit closer to his ear to make sure that only he heard her speaking his name.

It was in that moment of time that Draco decided to roll over to see who was waking him up.

Their lips met. It was but a second that seemed to last a lifetime. Both of their eyes were wide with shock and fear. They pulled apart at the same moment. This caused Hermione to fall backwards off the bed and for Draco to roll off his bed between a wall and a bed.

Hermione quickly stood up told him breakfast was waiting downstairs and rushed out to eat some.

He didn't move for quite some time. He was in well, he wasn't sure what he was in. All he knew was that it was not a good thing or maybe it was. His head was spinning faster then a portkey. There was no way for him to make heads or tails of this whole thing, and he knew that Hermione would be just as freaked as he was.

It was an accident. They both knew it. A simple mistake that could ruin both of their young life's. If anyone were to ever find out, nothing good would come from it. This was sure to be a problem. They would both be avoiding each other and if they avoided each other too much, then someone was sure to notice, especially Ginny. She saw everything that went on.

Draco grabbed a pair of shorts lying on the ground and pulled a plane shirt over his head. He walked slowly down the stairs. Everyone at the table seemed almost finished, everyone but Hermione.

'Just great! This is just what we need! More time together!' He sat in the first empty chair at the table and began to fill his plate. He had seemed to forget just how hungry he really was.

The table emptied quickly as the boys headed outback for a swim in the lake. Ginny had gone upstairs to change and then met them there. Hermione had told them she had things to do but, would meet them down by the lake around one and bring lunch with her.

Draco told them he'd be down later. He was almost sure he was going to go crash on the couch for a few hours of much needed rest. He didn't understand how Harry could put up with Ron's snoring for so many years. It was awful! It was as loud as a foghorn and just as annoying as one.

After helping Mrs. Weasley, Hermione told her of the group's plan for lunch by the lake then headed up to Ginny and hers room to finish the last part of her essay for Snape.

The last thing Draco saw was Hermione headed up the stairs with a very red face, while she was putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"You can't push away the truth Hermione. It'll haunt you." Mrs. Weasley whispered to herself after Hermione had left. It was meant for only her to hear, but that wasn't how it turned out.

_**Notes From Me:**_

_**YAY! I'm so proud of me and my goodness for making up for lastness. Stil sorry that it took me so long. I feel like a bad author. But I did make myself feel a little better, but reviews would really make my day. (HINT HINT)**_


	19. Jaw Dropping Good

**_Okay, next chapter up! I think I did a pretty good job with not taking to long this time, but it is just a little shorter then normal. Hope you enjoy and Happy Early Christmas all you TNG readers!_**

Chapter 19

When Hermione reached Ginny's room, she smiled to Ginny and Kelly as they walked out in their bathing suits with towels in their arms. Both girls had their hair up in two different ways with sunglasses placed on top of their heads.

"See at the lake later 'Mione!" Ginny called to her as Kelly and her giggled their way down the stairs. Hermione just smiled and walked into the now empty room.

The room was a disaster. It was safe to say that it was even worse then the boy's room upstairs. Ginny and Kelly must have torn the room apart looking for things to get ready to go. Make-up was strung across the desk, with hairbrushes of all sizes lying with the left make-up. Clothes were thrown all about the room, taking up most of the floor space.

Hermione sighed as she grabbed her unfinished essay from underneath the brushes and make-up and left the room. There was no way she'd be able to work in that room at all. As she headed back down the stairs a thought entered her mind. Draco was still in the living room. She took a deep breath and forced herself down the rest of the stairs.

She had planned on working at the kitchen table but found that the breakfast dishes were still there. The only place left was at the small table in the living room. Hermione could hear Draco snoring from his place on the couch. She laughed to herself silently and placed herself and her things at the table.

Hermione's quill was moving faster then she had ever seen it move before. It seemed to barley be touching the parchment but the writing just flowed beautify. She just wanted to get her assignment done so she could leave the room that held her nightmare.

She had just finished and was rereading her work when Draco stirred from his slumber. He seemed drogue as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and ran his hands through his hair.

As he finished waking up, he noticed Hermione seated at her small table for one. He slowly lifted himself up and walked towards her. He stayed quite as he looked over her shoulder to see what she was working on now.

"That Snape's essay?" She nearly jumped five feet at hearing his voice. Hermione had thought that he was still fast asleep. She recovered from the shock and shook her head telling him that it was Snape's essay.

"I'm a little surprised that you're not done yet. I finished weeks ago." He grabbed a chair and set it across from her.

"I haven't really had the time to really sit down and finish up the ending because of everything that's been going on. You know with Kelly and you and just being here together like this. It's so hard to lie to my best friends," her quill placed a small dot at the end of her last sentence that she had forgotten the first time.

"Done?" She smiled while shaking her head up and down. As she was putting away her ink and quill, Draco snatched her essay from her and began reading her small, neat handwriting.

"This is bloody brilliant! You make it all easier to understand when you put it this way. I worked forever trying to use he right words." Quickly skimming the rest of it, he handed it back to her.

"Well, I think I'm headed back to bed." Before his foot hit the bottom step of the stairs, Hermione's voice stopped him.

"Dra-Timmy! I'm heading down to the lake to meet up with the others for lunch in about an hour. Do you want to come down with me?" Her eyes seemed to shot to the floor for some reason as she awaited his answer.

Silence filled the room for a short time while he thought.

"Sure Hermione. I'll go down with you. I could sure use some heat with how cold they keep this house." He plopped back on the couch. Ruined the moment he had. Hermione wanted so bad to beat the snot out of him, but kept her temper. Draco regretted the words as soon as they left his pale lips.

He watched Hermione turn towards the kitchen to get lunch ready. A bright smile was no longer plastered on her face. Draco sighed at his mouth. It did nothing but get him in trouble.

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Hermione head up the stairs to change into her bathing suit. He had only looked up when he heard the lower step creak as Hermione stepped on it.

His lower jaw dropped only a little as he saw her. Hermione's swimsuit was simple. A gold two-piece with the top being a halter-top and the bottoms a pair of short swimming shorts. She had pulled her hair into a normal high ponytail with sunglasses on top of her head. On her feet were red flip-flops and she held a red towel in her arms. Under one of her arms "Hogwarts A History" was placed. She handed Draco a pair of swim trunks she had taken from one of the boy's rooms. He headed towards the bathroom to change, while Hermione packed the last of their lunch into the picnic basket.

Draco came out of the bathroom after a few more minuets, and then they head in silence towards the lake.


	20. What Swimming Leads To

Disclaimer: Don't own it, never will. Well, I do own this story and Kelly, but yeah, not the rest.

So, guys...I happen to know that it has been a very very very long time and I feel uber bad and I know this isn't all long like a fic that hasn't been updated in 8 months should be but, it's want I got for now.

Draco and Hermione walked to the lake in an awkward silence. Both of their minds were lost in the kiss they had shared that morning. Neither of them had planned on ever telling a soul what had happened between them on that morning. They didn't even know if they'd ever talk about it with each other.

The lake finally came into view as both of the let out large sighs of relieve. Draco hobbled over towards Harry and Ron not wanting to be anywhere close to Hermione.

Hermione on the other hand, made her way over towards Kelly and Ginny to set up the blanket and get lunch laid out for everyone.

Hermione smiled to Ginny and Kelly as she approached them both.

"Glad you're here. I'm starved!" Ginny giggled and reached into the basket.

"Well, it's great to know I'm missed." Hermione sarcastically told Ginny while laying out her red towel right next to the water.

"Did either of you bring sun tan lotion?" Hermione was laying on her stomach with her head up looking at the two. They both shook their heads no.

"I never wear any. Messes with any tan I might get." Ginny sighed, taking a bit of a green apple.

"I don't burn so, no reason." Kelly shrugged her shoulders. She looked up as a shadow cased itself over her.

"Do any of you girls want to go for a swim with me and Harry?" It was Ron who asked. He seemed to try to avoid Kelly's eyes and she just giggled.

"It's Harry and I, Ron. How many times must I tell you?" Hermione sighed while eating a strawberry. She loved strawberries. Thought they were the best things ever.

Ron just turned beat red at Hermione's comment. Kelly had to turn away from him. She still couldn't help but laugh when Ron turned red.

"I'll go for a dip with you guys. Sounds like fun!" Kelly smiled, now turning back to Ron. They were all by the edge of the small lake and Kelly saw a great opportunity.

With a large shove, Kelly pushed Ron into the lake. Ron was so surprised that he reached out and grabbed the first thing he could reach, Kelly. Kelly squealed and grabbed Harry as Ron hit the water. Harry's eyes got wide as he felt Kelly pulling on him. One of his hands went towards his glasses the other went to Ginny. Ginny felt an arm go around her waist and thought she was being pulled into the lake by some unseen force. While being freaked out, she had managed to grab onto Draco. By this point in time, both Kelly and Harry were in the water. Draco figured that Hermione shouldn't feel left out by being dry, so he grabbed onto her ankle. Hermione's book left her hands, as her fingers dug into the dirt. Her feet were kicking like crazy, but Draco had a strong hold. Taking in a large breath, Hermione was pulled under the water.

The water was warm. It was surprising to her. She had thought that the water was going to be ice cold. Hermione kicked up with her feet and surfaced. The others seemed to do the same thing she herself did, that is all but Draco.

Draco was still under the water. His feet were kicking, but he couldn't seem to go up. In fact it seemed as though he was falling deeper under water. It was then when he remembered that there was a cast on his leg. He silently cursed Ginny for pulling him in, then he cursed his stupid cast and after that he cursed the fact that he was going to die in some tiny lake behind the Weasley's house. It was at that point in time when he felt someone's arms wrap around his middle and attempt to pull him to the surface.

Who ever it was pulling him up was doing a hell of a good job. He could see some of the sunlight above the water now. He wanted and felt the need to help the person kick, but then remembered that it might pull them back down again. He felt the need to breath and the want to kick almost became too much for him, but thank goodness that they had just broken the waters surface. He took in a huge breath of fresh air and started choking on it. He thought for a second that he was going to go back under the water, but he then felt at least two other pair of hands grab onto him to keep him up.

As they swam closer to the shore, their feet could touch the ground once more and holding Draco up, they walked him to the shore and laid him down on Hermione's red towel. His eyes were closed and it looked as though he had stopped breathing. They looked at him in shock. Harry noticed that no one else was moving forward to help Timmy. He was about to give him mouth to mouth when suddenly Draco's eyes shot open as he leaned over and coughed out all the water he had in his system.

A large sigh of relive went over them all when they saw him open his eyes. Kelly rushed forward to help him while Ginny brought him some fresh water to drink. Harry and Ron were helping him sit up and Hermione seemed to let out the breath that no one, not even herself, seemed to know she was holding in.


End file.
